Three Wrestlers and a Baby (sorry all in one doc)
by CenasGreatestGirl
Summary: Geminie Madeline was an amazing wrestler. She was also very beautiful. But a one night stand with Randall Keith Orton, ended up with a pregnancy that terminated her career. But after an invitation to a retirement party, she gets back into the WWE with her son's real father, and his best friend that she falls in love with. Can Gem keep Randy's baby a secret?


**Chapter 1: The Flashback**

_He held me down against the bed and he thrusted upon me. I was opening myself up to this man. I had never wanted anyone more than I wanted him. But something seemed off. He seemed so distant tonight._

"_Randy, are you sure there's no one else?"_

_He stopped moving on top of me. He slumped down in his position, and he sighed. "You know Gem, you pretty much ruined the moment." I could sense a smile on his face._

"_I'm sorry Randy. You just seem kind of…distant tonight. I mean, I don't mean to ruin the night, but I just need to know. I'm also sorry I'm kind of rambling right now—" His large hand covered my mouth._

"_Stop talking Gem." He leaned down and whispered into my ear… "I'm gonna make you forget about all this baby."_

_His thrusting started up again and his body moved along mine. We moved steadily in the darkness of the hotel room, and I could feel him moving inside me. This was the first time I had ever had sex, and I have to say, I'm glad it was with Randy Orton._

The night replayed in my mind over and over again. I can't believe that I ever trusted him. I can't believe that I ever "loved" him!

"Gem? Gem are you in there?" Melina knocked at the side of my head.

"Ow Mel, what the hell was that for?"

"You're totally spacing Gem! What's going on with you? For the past couple weeks now you've been totally out of your mind. What aren't you telling me?"

I smiled. Melina Perez was my best friend in the WWE. She was the only one that I could really talk to, and she was the only one who knew about my personal life. "Mel, I tell you everything. If there was something going on, you would know by now."

She smiled back at me and grabbed a plate from the catering table. I followed her in line with a few other superstars. As we waited for Chris Masters to finish grabbing all the food he could possibly fit on his plate, I casually looked around.

I looked back at a few other superstars who were waving to me from further back in the line. But then I saw him. Randy Orton was near the back of the line near Adam Copeland. I quickly turned back around.

"Chris, you seriously need to move. You are holding up the entire line of superstars and this is our only time to eat! Not only that, but you're taking ALL THE FOOD!" Melina shoved Chris along in the line and he looked back at her.

"Why the hell did you push me?" A slight smile formed in his lips.

"Chris, you've been piling your plate up for at least fifteen minutes." Melina grabbed some of whatever was inside the large heated containers. I followed her move and filled my plate with the same crap. It was some kind of stir-fry.

We sat down at a table on the far side of the large room. We didn't say anything since we started eating.

After half our food was finally eaten, Melina stared at me. I didn't look at her, but I could feel her eyes digging into my cheek. Finally I looked up. "Why are you staring?"

"Because you're hiding something."

_Only the fact that I had sex with Randy Orton a few weeks ago. _"Melina I told you. I'm not hiding anything. If something was going on, you would know by now." I faked a smile to reassure her.

"I don't feel like you're being completely honest with me Gem. But if you say so, I guess I'll believe you." She finished eating.

A couple guys were coming over to us. I looked over to see John Cena making his way over to us. We've talked a few times in the past, but we weren't very close.

"You mind if we sit down?"

Melina and I both smiled and offered them the other side of the table from us. I looked back down at my plate as John Cena and this mystery guy walked over to the other side of the table.

"So how are you two doing today?"

Melina answered John and they got into a conversation. Finally I looked up, and I wasn't surprised with who I saw. Randy was sitting across the table from me.

"Hey," he said calmly with a slight smile on his face.

"What do you want?" I glared into his eyes.

"I'm just trying to be nice."

"You should've done that a few weeks ago Randy."

"Gem can we please talk about that sometime?"

I rolled my eyes and let out a sarcastic laugh. "Sure Randy. Why don't we talk about how you left me stranded after you used me? Why don't we just talk about everything that we went through and what you did to me afterwards? Why don't we talk about it Randy?"

Randy slammed his fist down on the table. "Shut your mouth."

I mocked him and slammed my fist down on the table just as hard as he did. Nearly everyone in the room was staring at us. "Why don't you make me Randy?"

He stood up, and I mocked him again. "Gem you don't wanna mess with me."

"You messed with me Randy, it's only fair!"

Randy clenched his fist and slightly raised his arm, getting ready to punch me or something.

But then John stood up. "Randy what the hell are you doing?" He grabbed Randy's raised arm.

"Don't tell me you're taking her side John! You're supposed to be my friend!" Randy stared at John in the eyes.

"I'm not taking her side, but you're about ready to hit a woman right now. You know how wrong that is for even you!"

Randy relaxed. His shoulders fell and so did his arms as his fists unclenched. Randy walked away from the table and into the men's locker room down the hall. I stayed standing, staring at the door to the men's locker room…waiting for Randy to come back out and do something to me. Mel grabbed my arm and pulled me back down to the table.

"Gem are you okay?"

I shook my head and stood back up. I walked away from the table in the opposite direction and I walked out to the loading area of the arena. I walked out the large doors and grabbed my cigarettes of my pocket. I lit one up and I smoked it away.

That was the first time that I talked to Randy since the day that he left me. He straight up used me that night we had sex, and then he left me. What else is there to say? I never told Melina about it, and now she knows…partially.

I threw my cigarette down on the ground. I couldn't explain what happened next, but out of nowhere I was down on my knees. I was puking whatever I had just eaten. Everything was coming out of my stomach and out my mouth.

After it was over, I stood back up and I went back inside the arena, straight to the women's locker room and into a bathroom stall. I threw up some more. I felt dizzy and lightheaded.

There was a knock on the stall door, and I could see Melina's fur boots from under the door. "Gem are you okay?"

"I'm fine Mel…I'm—" vomit spewed from my mouth again before I could finish answering her.

**Chapter 2: Award Winning Acting**

I waited backstage for the current match to finish up. I chewed on my fingernails until they were just nubs. My match was against Beth Phoenix tonight, but Randy Orton was going to be out there.

According to the show's storylines, Randy Orton and Beth Phoenix have a thing. I was facing Beth tonight.

There was a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Melina there. My hand was up to my mouth and I was chewing on my nails. She slapped my hand down.

"Stop chewing on your nails Gem. It's only gonna make things worse. Listen, Vince heard about what happened earlier at dinner. He wants to see you in his office." I could see a sorrowful look on Mel's face, which meant that this wasn't going to be good.

I made my way to Vince's office and approached his door nervously. I've never had to talk to Vince throughout my whole career since I've been hired. I've had small talk with him before, but this was different. This was going to be entirely about business.

"Come in," I heard, muffled from behind the door. I opened it slowly and Randy was sitting inside. What the hell was he doing here? "Come in and sit please, Gem."

I nervously walked into his office and I took a seat in a chair on the opposite side of his large desk. I was a few feet away from Randy, but that didn't stop the anger from filling my insides.

"Now Gem, I'd assume you're wondering why I've called both of you in here today." I nodded at his noble words. "Well…everyone knows about what happened at dinner earlier, so we need to resolve some issues. Now I'm not entirely sure what the issue is, but I've decided to change the storylines a little bit to make you two get over your differences."

"Vince I don't think that's a very good idea." Randy didn't move. He was like a statue in that chair.

I nodded with what he said…surprisingly. "Vince, nothing is going to help this. It would honestly be best if we didn't have anything to do with each other."

Vince laughed, and it was sinister. "Look you two. When two people have a problem in the WWE, storylines are the best cure. Besides, they end up making them make it more believable. It'll make everyone more money in the long run…and you know what they say: money makes everyone happy." He wrote some things down on a piece of paper before looking back up at us. "You two can get the hell out of here now. I'll alert Beth Phoenix about the storyline change, and then you two can improvise."

I was the first to leave his office. Melina was waiting for me as I walked back to where I was standing before I met with Vince McMahon. I was chewing on my nails as I walked up to where she was.

"Gem will you quit chewing on your damn nails? We need to get a manicure now."

I rolled my eyes at her and my hand dropped down to my side.

"So what did Vince say to you?"

My eyes traced Randy Orton as he walked past me to the other side of the area. I glared at him until Melina snapped her fingers in front of my face. "What?"

"Gem, what did Vince tell you when you went to his office?" She crossed her arms, and I could tell she was annoyed with me.

"Oh," I had to think about what was really said. "Something about a storyline change between me and Randy. Not good."

She stared at me with wide-eyes. "Are you serious? After what happened earlier, he's making you too work as close as you can? That's messed up!"

I nodded and looked at the curtain that led to the ramp. It was thrown back furiously as Matt Hardy stomped through. He just lost his match against Evan Bourne, but a smile crossed his face shortly after he came backstage. Matt was never an angry person, at least that I've seen.

"Gem?" I looked over at a staff member walking towards me. "Gem can we get a shot of you and Randy for the upcoming storylines?"

I looked over at Randy and he was waiting for my response. I couldn't say no to this. This was my job. I sighed. "Yeah."

I followed the staff guy over to Randy Orton, and he led us both to a secluded area backstage. "Alright, now I need you Randy, to make it look like you're comforting her. Put your hand around her or something loving like that. And then I just need you two to give a few kisses to each other for the camera. Can you two handle that?"

Randy nodded right away. They both looked at me and I slowly nodded. I wouldn't enjoy it, but I wasn't going to lose my job over this. At least Randy was a good enough kisser that made me actually want to kiss him again.

He wrapped his arm around me. I could already feel myself tensing up, and I could tell that he could feel it as well because he shifted in his seat.

"And action." The camera was rolling. I made my goo-goo eyes at Randy as he rubbed my lower back in a comforting way. We didn't say anything. I went in for a long romantic-like kiss and he kissed me back, brushing his hand through my hair and pulling my face closer. "Alright and we're clear. Thank you guys." The staff member walked away from us with the camera and I pulled away immediately from Randy.

I went to walk away when he grabbed me by the arm. "Let go of me Randy."

"Why won't you just talk to me? After all, we're gonna start seeing each other more and more."

"Randy I DON'T want to talk to you. I don't want anything to do with you anymore." I smacked his hand off my arm and walked back to where Melina was.

She gave me an apologetic look as I walked over to her. "What was that all about?"

"I had to kiss him for a camera." I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath. The anger inside me was getting harder and harder to contain.

I could hear the familiar sound of my theme song: "Die Young" by Ke$ha. I made my way through the curtain and I strutted down the ramp as I usually did. I blew my kissed to the crowd and I slapped some of their hands, occasionally giving a small hug to the younger fans. I had always loved seeing the kids out there.

I slid under the ring and jumped around a few times as I pointed out to the fans. But then my music stopped and I prepared myself for my match.

Beth Phoenix's music played and she walked out, Randy Orton following her down the ramp in an apologetic way. This must have been part of the improvisation, because this wasn't supposed to be happening.

Beth climbed up the steel steps and climbed between the ropes and into the ring. She walked over to the far side of the ring and grabbed a microphone from one of the stage crew members. She glared at me as she paced back and forth a few times.

I could see Randy Orton mouthing the words "I'm sorry" over and over again. I can only imagine where this is going.

**Chapter 3: The Change is a New Beginning**

Beth Phoenix stood on the opposite side of the ring with the microphone clutched tightly in her hand. "You know exactly what you did Gem. You're nothing more than a dirty little sneaky whore."

The crowd booed and I bent down to pick up a microphone on the side of the apron. "What are you talking about Beth?"

"You know Gem! You and Randy! You know Randy was my man, and you still made out with him anyway! We have footage of it Gem! Don't deny it!"

"I'm not denying anything Beth." The big screen flickered and a clip showed up. There was the video playing of Randy and I kissing...the one that we recorded just before coming out here. I shook my head, acting ashamed of what I'd done.

"How long have you been doing this Randy?" Beth turned on Randy now.

"Beth, I'm so sorry! It wasn't my fault Beth." He looked over at me and he pointed as he gazed back to her. "She came on to me Beth! There was nothing I could do to stop her!"

"Shut the hell up Randy!" I shouted. The arena cheered with excitement. I turned back towards Beth. "I tried to tell you Beth. But Randy just wouldn't let me."

Without me knowing, the big screen flickered, and it showed the scene from earlier tonight at dinner when me and Randy got into it back in the catering area.

_Randy slammed his fist down on the table. "Shut your mouth."_

_I mocked him and slammed my fist down on the table just as hard as he did. Nearly everyone in the room was staring at us. "Why don't you make me Randy?"_

_He stood up, and I mocked him again. "Gem you don't wanna mess with me."_

"_You messed with me Randy, it's only fair!"_

I didn't realize how much Randy was tensing up at me. It seriously looked like he was going to hit me. I flinched at his actions on the big screen as the screen went blank again. I turned back towards Randy and he was staring at Beth.

"I told you Beth. I tried to tell you, but Randy threatened me not to." I threw the microphone down in the ring and I crawled out. I walked up the ramp, not wanting to turn around. This storyline went the total opposite of what I'd thought. I thought something was going to happen where we fell in love, but it's the total opposite. I'm actually happy that this is going so well, because not only will it end a possible relationship with me, it'll end everything in my personal life with him as well.

I walked backstage with a smile on my face. Randy and Beth were bickering behind me to the rest of the world.

This was probably the best opportunity I've ever had in this job. Not only did I get the chance to get out of this storyline that I was unexpectedly put into, but I was even able to get him out of my life for good! At least I hope.

I walked to the women's locker room. I was surprised to see it empty. All the other superstars must've left early or something.

I walked over to my little area and I stared at a large yellow envelope. There was a large heart on the front of it, and I couldn't help but smile. I opened the large seal and peered inside. I grabbed out an invitation for dinner right after the show tonight! It was weird…the invitation never said who it was from. I looked around for any other signs, but there was nothing around that could help me.

I undressed myself and threw my hair up into a messy bun. I grabbed my towel out of my bag and I wrapped it tightly around my body. But I got this weird sensation in my stomach. I immediately ran to the bathroom and locked myself in a stall.

Vomit filled my mouth and I immediately knelt down over the toilet. I threw up a few times before I finally heard the door open to the locker room. I heard a couple women laughing, but I couldn't tell who it was.

Vomit spewed from my mouth a few more times before it finally ceased. I spit a few times into the toilet water, trying not to make it sound as bad as it looked and felt. I stood up and walked out of the stall, stumbling over to the sink. I spit a couple more times as I ran the water throughout the sink. I splashed my face a few times with the cool water.

I finally looked up to the mirror. I nearly jumped! Melina's face was directly behind me.

"You okay?" She looked worried.

I nodded as I let the water drip from my face into the sink. I stood there and took a few deep breaths.

"You don't look okay. Are you sure you don't want me to take you to a doctor or something?"

"Mel," I snapped, "I'm fine!" She was startled and she backed away.

"I'll be over there if you need me." She pat me on the shoulder and then walked over to the other side of the locker room with everyone else. I stared at my face in the mirror for a few minutes. I was pale.

There was a large pounding on the door to the locker room. Who the hell knocks on THAT door? I listened to the whispers that transpired after the knocks, until one of the women welcomed…John Cena…into the locker room. I continued to stare at my pale face.

"Is everything okay?"

I turned around quickly and the towel swirled outwards, almost revealing my naked body to John Cena who just sprung up behind me. "Um, yeah. I was just um…getting ready to shower. If you couldn't tell." My voice was shaky. I've never stood naked in front of John Cena. We've been pretty good friends for a few years now, but he's never seen my naked…nor have I seen him.

"Okay, I'm only asking because…well don't take this the wrong way, but you don't look so good." He chuckled at my paleness.

I faked a smile that seemed all too real, at least to him. "Yeah I've just been feeling a little under the weather lately. That's why I didn't fight tonight."

"I was wondering why the storylines were changed tonight." He sighed and leaned against the tiled wall that separated the bathroom from the locker room lounge. "Can I talk to you about something?"

I shrugged. "Could it wait til I'm done with my shower?"

He laughed. His smile was adorable and inviting. "Yeah. By the way, before I go, did you get that envelope?"

Again I smiled. "Yeah. I'm assuming it was from you?"

"Yes it was. Would you be up for some dinner tonight?"

I nodded. "Why not. But anyways, can I please take my shower now?"

He nodded back and he continued to smile. "Yeah." He turned around and smiled at the other ladies as he walked out of the locker room.

Maryse walked over to me as she smiled and flipped her hair. "Oooooh, what was THAT all about Gem?"

I smiled and turned back to look at myself in the mirror. Little strands of my hair was falling out of my messy up-do. "Oh nothing M, I'm just going out with John Cena to dinner tonight." A few of the girls squealed! I don't know what it was about John Cena, but everyone loved him, especially the ladies.

I walked further back in the locker room to the showers and I slowly turned on the water as I took off the towel from around my body. I let the water drip slowly down my body as I contemplated why John Cena would want to go out to dinner with me. I was really hoping that this wasn't some kind of setup with Randy. I know they're also best friends. After all, that's how I met Randy to begin with.

**Chapter 4: "Date" Night**

I threw the rest of my clothes into my bag. I finished putting all of my other stuff back into my purse. I was the last person in the locker room, and probably the last diva in the entire arena. But I didn't mind that. I enjoyed being alone, and I enjoyed the silence.

There was another knock on the door to the locker room, and I assumed that it was John. I walked over and opened it to see him smiling at me.

"You know," he started with a sexy smile on his face, "I never knew you had a tattoo on the top of your boob."

I giggled. I would have never expected him to say something like that! "John!"

"What?! I'm being serious! I've known you all this time and I never knew you had a tattoo there."

"Well I do," I said shyly. I walked back over to my belongings and John following behind me.

I threw my bag over my shoulder, and my purse over my bag, on my shoulder as well. I stared at John and he was eagerly looking around the women's locker room as if it was a strange place to him. I giggled and managed to catch his attention.

"What?"

I smiled at him. "I find it so cute that when guys come in here, they always look around like it's so different from the men's locker room."

"Well it is different." He pointed at the walls. "The walls in the men's locker room are an entirely different color. You tell me that's not majorly different! And look over there!" He pointed at where the bathroom stalls were behind a partway wall. "We have urinals in our bathroom."

I laughed again as I headed for the door. John followed me and then led me out to his rental car. "Really John?"

"What?"

"You have a Porsche for a rental car?"

He smiled at me. "You don't like these kind of cars? Most women love a man with a nice car."

I rolled my eyes. "It's a little over the top for just being a rental," I laughed. He popped the trunk open and I threw my bag with my clothes in the back. I threw my purse over the seat and I slammed the trunk shut.

"You should be a little nicer to the trunk Gem." John laughed and then got into the driver's seat. I walked around the car and got into the passenger seat.

We drove a few blocks away into town and he stopped the car just outside this nice looking restaurant. "Are we really eating in a fancy place like this?"

"Didn't you look at the invitation you dork?"

"Hey!" I smiled. "I am not a dork! And I forgot what the invitation said. But I look terrible! Are you sure that I'm dressed appropriately for a place like this?"

He grabbed my hand and he held it tight. "Gem, why do you always worry about this kind of stuff?" He sighed and looked away. He looked back at me shortly after. I never took my eyes off of his. "You look beautiful. You always have, and you always will. I promise you Gem."

I smiled and I gave him the best hug I could from this seat. Just then there was a knock on my window and the valet stood there. I grabbed my purse out of the bag and put it over my shoulder. He opened the door for me and I grabbed his hand as I stepped out. "Thank you," I said.

He smiled and nodded at me. John got out of the car as well, and threw the keys to the valet guy. He escorted me into the restaurant. I felt so out of place.

I was wearing casual sandals and a pink tank top that covered my tattoo. I wore a comfy pair of short shorts that exposed most of my legs. John, however, was wearing a pair of jean shorts that went down to his knees, and a casual plain white tee. He wore a pair of casual sneakers.

I held onto John's arm as he followed a waiter to the far back of the restaurant to a secluded area. He pulled out my chair for me and I took my seat. He took his seat across from me and we ordered our drinks.

"So Gem. Tell me what's been going on with you and Randy." John didn't have a smile on his face, actually he didn't even have an expression.

I sighed, not ready to even go into it. But I couldn't lie to John. He was one of the few friends that I actually had in the WWE. "Well," I started, "Randy and I had a thing. We went out for a while, and we did some stuff, but then he left me stranded at a hotel the next morning." My hands were folded on the table and I dwindled my fingers. I stared at them as I waited for a response.

"Is that what you and Randy got into it about today?"

I nodded.

"Why did Randy leave you? Were you ever able to figure that out?"

I shook my head and then I sighed. "Honestly, all I remember from it, was that we had such a magical weekend together when we were off of work. And then the next morning I woke up and he was just gone. He wouldn't answer my phone calls, he wouldn't answer my texts, and he was just gone. His suitcases were gone and everything." I felt tears coming to my eyes. I was starting to recall the feelings that I had that very morning when he left me.

John placed his hands on top of mine and I looked up at him. He was always someone that I could trust and talk to. Even if we weren't all that close, he was someone I trusted more than a lot of other people. Just then, I noticed his gaze shifted. He was staring behind me.

I turned around and I could see him walking towards us. Randy Orton was in this same restaurant, walking back to me and John. What the hell?

John's hands moved away from mine and he stood up from his chair. He was smiling, as if he was trying not to upset his other "friend." "Randy what the hell are you doing here?"

They embraced in a manly hug and then they pulled away. "Well John, I'm pretty sure I could find you here, seeing as how you come to this restaurant every time we wrestle in this city." Randy pulled up a chair. I could sense the faint smell of whiskey surrounding him. He sat down almost right next to me and then looked over at me. "Well hey there baby doll. It's such an honor to have dinner with you too sugar."

I scowled at him.

"Gem don't look at me like that."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't even want to look at you Randy."

He slammed his fist down on the table. "Why must you be such a bitch to me?"

"Excuse me?" I folded my arms across my chest as I leaned in towards the table. "I'm being a bitch to you?"

John cleared his throat. "Randy, you've been drinking. I think it's time to call a cab and get back to the hotel."

"Oh I see John. You're in love with my ex-BITCH. Is that it?"

John laughed. "Randy that's not even close. You need to get back to the hotel."

John stood up, and so did Randy. "John you better not fuck with me or with her. She's mine and there's nothing you can do about it."

At this point I was raging. I stood up from my chair now, and Randy turned towards me. I poked my finger into his chest in an intimidating way. "I will NEVER be yours again Randy."

But then he did something that I had been waiting for him to do since earlier tonight. He backhanded me across the face. My face was heated where he hit me, and I fell back into my seat, and I fell off the other side, hitting my head on one of the legs of the table.

"RANDY WHAT THE FUCK?!" John sprung himself at Randy, trying to restrain him from coming at me again. I rolled backwards and got to my feet. I leaped at Randy, making him stumble over his own feet, and back into the table behind him. The table broke and we crashed to the floor. But then John picked me up by the waist.

John carried me out of the restaurant, past all the people with cameras and their cell phones rolling. He finally set me down on the ground just outside the building. I backed away from John, still clenching my fists. After a minute, I finally felt my face. It still burned from where Randy hit me.

"Gem, will you please get the valet to get the car? I'm gonna go get Randy and drag him out here into a cab. I need to make sure he can at least get back to the hotel."

"Why the hell would you want to help him out?"

John stared at me. "Gem, no matter what, Randy's always gonna be one of my buddies. I've known him for many years. Please just get the car?"

I nodded and turned around, looking for the valet. John disappeared back inside. From inside the building, I could hear the faintest sound of glass breaking and glass shattering. Randy was such a mess. And just to make matters worse, I fell to my knees and threw up all over the sidewalk.

**Chapter 5: Great Night at the Hotel**

I was sitting at the hotel bar. I've had at least three Captain Cokes, and I was starting to feel the buzz. I wasn't sure what the hell Randy's problem is with me. Does he want me back? Or does he just want to use me again? Well either way, I'm not letting him get to me. Not again. Not to mention after he hit me tonight….

I was alone at the bar while others mingled behind me. The bartender was a pretty nice guy.

"Would you like another?" I looked into his adorable baby blue eyes as he stood behind the counter in front of me. His name was Jeremy.

I smiled at him as I looked down at my drink. It was getting pretty low. "Yeah sure, hit me up," I slurred.

He filled up another glass and set it in front of me. Just then a large body was sitting next to me. "JOOOOHNN!" I fell into John Cena and gave him a hug!

He hugged me, but not fully. "Gem you're drunk. You need to get upstairs and sleep."

I looked up at him and I could see the seriousness in his eyes. "John will you relax? I've only had a few drinks. It's not like I'm going to continue to drink."

John's facial expression changed as the bartender set down my NEXT drink. "Gem you're done."

I shook my head. "John I already paid for thiiiiiis!" I grabbed the fresh Captain Coke off of the counter and took a giant gulp.

"You're slurring and you're already swaying in your seat Gem! I think you've had more than enough!" He turned to the bartender. "How much does she owe?"

"Uh, let me check." The bartender clicked some buttons on the touch screen register. "30 dollars even."

John grabbed his wallet from his hand and I slapped it to the ground. "John I can pay for my own drinks." I grabbed my purse and took out a 100 dollar bill that was crumpled up.

John walked over and picked up his wallet from the ground and I set the money down on the counter. He picked me up by the waist as I punched at his back. "John put me down! I'm serious!"

He held me tightly as he walked to the elevator, finally setting me down. Of course he must've known I would try to walk back to the bar, because he grabbed my wrist and held it tightly. "John will you stop treating me like a child?"

"Not until you stop acting like one." We waited for the elevator to open, and when it did he pushed me forcefully inside.

The ride to my floor was silent. I waited patiently for the doors to open again. John's face was unreadable. But maybe it was just because I was drunk.

He walked me silently to the room that I was staying, and he grabbed the key out of my hand just after I took it out of my person. I think he's angry with me.

John slid the key into the slot and opened up the door. The room was dark. I stumbled inside and I fell over my feet. I could stop myself from laughing. Just then the light turned on and Melina sprung up in the bed. "Gem is that you?"

Before I could speak, John picked me up off the floor, making me close my mouth. "Yeah it's Gem."

"John?"

"Yeah it's me. She's been drinking her 'Randy' problems away."

I scoffed. "I am not drinking ANY of my problems away, thank you very much. I've just had a stressful night and I needed to relax." I kicked off my short shorts and threw them at the wall, thinking the wall was further away. I threw off my tank top, and I was left in my bra and panties.

"Melina could you please just look after her?"

Melina answered groggily, and John walked out of the room. I passed out.

~~John~~

So tonight didn't go as well as I'd hoped. I did however find out what's been going on with my best friend. Randy up and left Gem at a hotel after they had an evening for themselves. He got what he wanted, and then he left her stranded at a hotel.

Then Randy decided to jump in and ruin a date between me and Gem. That was totally uncalled for, seeing as how he was drunk.

And then after we get back to the hotel, I try to find Gem and she's at the bar drinking away her issues with Randy. She can deny it all she wants, but after everything that she's dealt with today with him, it's obvious that Randy is the main source of her pain.

I just got back to my room after bringing her back to her room. I was sharing a room with Randy, and luckily when I got back, he was out. I didn't want to have to deal with him like I had to deal with Gem.

I laid down in my bed, and I immediately fell asleep.

The next thing I knew, the alarm was going off on my phone. I looked at the time and it was around 9:00. I rubbed my eyes as I sat up from the bed. I did the same thing that I did whenever I woke up in the morning, and I walked over to the window and opened the curtains.

The light was nearly blinding, but it felt good. I opened the window as far as it would go, and it let in a nice cool breeze. I heard Randy stirring in the bed behind me, mumbling something. I rolled my eyes and headed off to the bathroom, getting ready to see what today is going to bring.

~~Gem~~

"Melina, shut those fucking shades! It's too damn bright outside!"

I heard her laugh over by the window. There was a nice cool breeze coming in through the window, and I could feel it on my legs. Unfortunately, the light hurt my damn head.

"Gem get up. We need to go down and get some breakfast before the photo shoot today."

Shoot, I forgot there was a photo shoot today. I rolled over in the bed and felt a sharp pain in my stomach. At first I thought my belly-button ring was caught on the sheets, but that wasn't the case. This pain however, wouldn't go away.

I got up and I looked around for my shorts and my tank top.

"Gem your clothes are over by the wall." Melina walked away into the bathroom and closed the door.

I continued to rub my eyes as I glanced over at the wall. The wall was quite a distance away, how the hell did they get over there? I got up and walked over to them and dressed myself. I then walked over to the bathroom and pounded on the door. "Mel, I'm going down to get some breakfast! I'll see you down there, and then I'll come up and get ready!"

"Okay," she mumbled through the door. I slipped on my sandals and I walked out into the hallway. To my surprise, there was a stuffed teddy bear with my name on it and a small WWE shirt on it. It must've been from some fans who found out where I was staying. I set it inside the room and then went back out into the hall and down towards the elevator. I clicked the button and waited patiently for it to come all the way up to my floor.

The pain in my stomach only got worse. I'm not sure what it was from, but this time it really hurt.

The elevator doors opened and I walked casually inside. But then the pain got even worse, and I fell to my knees. The elevator doors shut, and I was all alone. I curled up into a ball on the bottom of the elevator, but then it stopped on another floor.

The door opened and whoever it was screamed and started dialing a number. I could tell because I could hear the dial tones.

I shut my eyes as tight as they could go, along with clenching the rest of my body while the pain kept me down.

I could hear scrambling just outside the elevator, and then I was being picked up and carried out to the hallway. I didn't open my eyes. But then I could hear John's voice. This must've been his floor. "Gem it's okay, we're getting you to a hospital."

**Chapter 6: Extra Extra You Won't Hear All About It**

I could hear the monitors beeping around me. They wouldn't stop. It was ongoing, and it was really starting to piss me off.

I finally opened my eyes, and I was surrounded by people and I was in a hospital bed.

I could see Melina smiling from across the room and she shoved through people to be at my bedside. "How are you feeling Gem?"

I made an effort to smile. "I've never felt better being in a hospital." She chuckled and then handed me a cup of water with a bendy straw. I sipped it and then she put it back down on the table. "What happened to me?"

Her smile was lost and she looked back at someone else. Then John came up behind her and stood. "Well…your appendix…was inflamed."

"Really?"

"Gem, someone found you in the elevator on the floor in pain. When they did, they screamed, and luckily you were on John's floor and he heard them. They called you an ambulance and you past out on the way to the hospital."

My face was still blank. I didn't think there was anything wrong with my appendix, honestly.

Then a doctor walked into the room. "Excuse me everyone, but I'm going to have to ask you to step out for a moment."

Everyone but Melina left the room. "Doctor," I spoke softly, "I want her to stay in here with me."

The doctor looked over at Melina and nodded. "Alright. Geminie Madeline correct?"

I nodded.

"Alright, well, I'm sure everyone's already told you, but your appendix was inflamed, and you had to receive an immediate appendectomy. The surgery took place this morning so you're all taken care of…for now."

I nodded again.

"But I just want to let you know that everything is okay with the baby."

Melina's jaw dropped, as did mine, and then she looked over at me.

"I'm sorry doctor, but um…what?"

He smiled. "Gem, your baby is fine. There was no harm done to it when your appendix burst open."

"W-What do you mean b-baby?"

The doctor smiled and chuckled. "Gem, you're pregnant."

I swear at that moment I heard my heart monitor go completely dead, and I fell back against the bed. I swear I felt my soul being lifted out of my body and then slingshot into hell.

Melina shook me. I opened my eyes and the doctor was gone. It was just us two. It was dark outside. "Melina what the hell happened?"

"Gem, how could you not tell me that you are pregnant?!"

My eyes widened. That's why I fainted! I looked into her eyes. "Mel, I didn't even know I was pregnant!"

She gasped. "You mean…but you…I mean…but then who's the…Randy?"

Oh. My. Gosh. It couldn't have been…. But it had to have been…. There's no other person…. Oh no.

"Mel, you cannot tell anyone about this. Do you understand? No one is to know about ANY of this!"

She nodded. "But surely you have to tell Randy. I mean, if it is HIS baby, then he has a right to know."

"No Mel, he's not gonna know. I'm not gonna tell him."

"Why not?"

I opened my mouth, but my thoughts changed. Why didn't I want him to know? "I just…I don't want him in my life anymore. And if I'm gonna have this baby, then I want to be able to give this baby a good life without him ruining it."

"Gem, you can't just not tell him. If anything happens with the baby—"

"Then I'll handle it Mel."

She sighed heavily. "I don't think that's a very good decision, but I guess I can keep it to myself."

I nodded with irritation. All I asked of her to do was to not tell anyone. I didn't want the news getting out to the fans, especially to Randy.

After a while of silence, I finally broke the silence. "Mel?"

She was sitting in the chair in the corner, reading a WWE magazine that she always kept stuffed in her purse. I'm not entirely sure why, but she always read those. "Yeah?"

"How long do I have to stay here?"

She shrugged. "I think the doctor said a couple days or something like that."

I slumped back in my bed. This day officially sucked. First, my appendix exploded. Which wasn't all that bad, in my opinion.

She went back to reading her magazine, and I looked over at the monitors beside my bed. I really wish I could be out of here now. But then again, I'd rather stay and not go back to my job. Now that I know I'm…p-pregnant…well, I don't know if I can keep my job, and I most CERTAINLY don't wanna see him there.

**Chapter 7: 3 Years Later**

I could hear Jake calling me from the other room. I rubbed my eyes as I sat up in my bed.

"Gem are you awake yet?"

"I'm getting there!" I mumbled back. I slumped back against my pillow against the headboard. I glanced at the clock. It was only 7:30! Why the hell was I getting up so early on a Saturday?

Just then I could hear little feet running against the hard wood in the hallway. And then a little body appeared in the doorway.

"Mommy, Mommy! Wake up Mommy!" My son Alexander ran into the room and jumped on the bed. He playfully tried to tickle me, like I always did to him, but I grabbed his hands and pulled him into a giant hug. "No Mommy, let me go!" He giggled and he squirmed until I finally kissed him on the forehead and set him back down on the bed. "Jakie is making bweakfast Mommy!" Alex ran back out into the hallway and back down to the kitchen.

I got up and threw on a pair of sweatpants. I was already wearing a tank top, but I decided to grab a large baggy tee to slip on over it. I Walked groggily out to the kitchen to see Jake flipping some pancakes.

"Well it's about time you woke up Gem," he smiled at me by the stove. "Oh yeah, Gem, there's mail for you over there on the counter."

I searched the counter for a pile of envelopes and finally located them next to the toaster. At first there was nothing important, but then I got a letter to join a retirement party for a member of the WWE staff. I haven't seen anything from the company since I had quit a couple years ago, I'm surprised they still remember who I am.

I slid open the top of the envelope and read the invitation. It would be at the next show…which was next weekend I think. What was the date today? I looked at the location, and sure enough it was in my hometown. Boston was a popular place for wrestling.

I set the envelopes back down on the counter and looked at the commotion going on in my kitchen. Jake was serving some pancakes to Alex. I walked over and grabbed the syrup bottle before he did, and then I poured some on his plate. I never let Alex do that anymore because he always got too much. And then he threw it away when he was done eating.

"Alex tell Mommy what we're gonna go do tonight!" Jake was smiling at Alex. Jake wasn't his father, not even CLOSE to being his real father, but he played the part so well since I had started dating him.

I sat down next to Alex and stared at him in his chair. "What are you gonna do today Alex?"

He smiled his cute little smile. "Jakie is gonna take me and we is gonna go see fighting!"

I looked over at Jake curiously. "You're taking my son where?"

He smiled. "Well, the WWE is coming to town, and you know how much Alex likes to watch that."

"Wait a second, they're coming tonight?" I was confused.

Jake continued to smile as he flipped some more pancakes. "Yeah tonight. I was able to snag a couple of tickets from my buddy at work, and he is takin' his son, so I thought it would be fun to bring Alex along. But I mean, if it's something that bothers you, I can give the tickets away Gem."

I shook my head. "No I think it would be a fun thing for you and Alex to do together." I got up from the table and walked back over to the counter, reading that invitation again. The date was today. I needed to at least tell Jake about this after breakfast.

"Is everything okay Gem?"

I looked over into his warm inviting smile, and I smiled too. "Yeah Jake, I'm fine. I'm just hungry is all."

He plated some pancakes and threw some sausages on the plate and he set the plate at the table. "Well you're in luck because these just got done."

I smiled at him and sat back down next to Alex where I was before. "Thanks babe."

After finally getting dressed, I walked into the living room and watched as Alex played with his legos. I found Jake sitting at the kitchen table sipping a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper. I sat down next to him and bumped his arm. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Yes Gem?"

"Well, I sorta have this history with the WWE."

He put the newspaper down on the table and smiled at me. "And I've sorta heard this story quite a few times myself."

"Jake look…I got this invitation for someone's retirement party that's supposed to take place tonight at the show. They really want me to go and…possibly start wrestling again."

His face changed when I said that. "Well what about Alex?"

I sighed. "I know it'll be really hard especially since I have him to care for, but I really want to go back. I miss having my wrestling job and I miss the paychecks. I know money isn't a problem at all, but I miss the paychecks."

He sighed too. He looked down at the newspaper nonchalantly. "I can't really say that I agree with that, but it's your life Gem." He sipped his coffee and continued to stare at the newspaper with a blank expression on his face.

I couldn't bear to look at him anymore. I walked back into the living room and watched my son play with his legos. What was I going to do? It's not like I can just leave Jake to take care of Alex because I wanted to start wrestling again, but I really want to get back into the company.

The night approached faster and faster. I was really nervous about going to this retirement party. What if I did get chosen to wrestle tonight? Should I do it? I would need to warm up a little bit with someone before I can just go out there. I haven't wrestled in at least 3 years.

Jake was upstairs with Alex getting him ready for the show tonight. I was preparing some sandwiches in the kitchen. Just then I hear Alex's little feet rushing down the stairs.

"Mommy, mommy! Look at me!" I turned around and looked at the small boy with a John Cena tee shirt covering his small body.

I couldn't help but smile at him. "You look wonderful babe." I leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. "Are you ready to eat Alex?"

He smiled and nodded quickly. "Jewwy?"

"Yes Hun, a jelly sandwich." I grabbed the plate off of the island counter in the center of the kitchen, and brought it over to the table. He hopped up in the chair and waited patiently.

"Mmm! Tank you mommy!" He dove into his sandwich, getting jelly all over his cheeks.

"Slow down Alex. You have plenty of time to eat before we leave." He slowed down and I wiped the jelly off of the side of his face.

I walked down the hallway to my bedroom, and I met Jake in the doorway. "Gem are you riding with us tonight?"

I nodded as I trudged past him into the bedroom. We didn't say anything more to each other, at least until we left.

**Chapter 8: Life Decisions**

The arena was like a flashback to me. Staff was running around aimlessly just like they had when I still worked here. It felt good being back here. Just then there was a pat on my shoulders. I turned around with a smile on my face, and was enveloped in a hug immediately!

The strong arms finally let go of me and I was looking into the face of John Cena, one of my close friends from a few years ago. He was smiling at me uncontrollably. "Gem! I can't believe that you're actually back on Monday Night RAW!"

I nodded and rolled my eyes. "Well, I'm not technically 'back.'" I made air quotes around that last word as I looked back up at him. His smile faded a little.

"Well then…why are you here?"

I looked into my purse and grabbed out the invitation for the staff member's retirement party. He looked at the title and rolled his eyes.

"I completely forgot about that." His smile returned and he held out his hand. "Come on, there's some people that you need to come and see now that you're back."

I took his hand and he led me down the hallway to the main backstage area behind the ramp. We walked up on the side of the crowd, and I immediately started hearing people saying my name. But then I was hugged from behind. I turned around and stared into the face of the girl who used to be my best friend here in the business.

"MELINA!" I screamed and she screamed back! We both hugged each other again and I swear I saw a tear escape from her eye.

"Gem what the hell are you doing back here?!"

"I'm here for Jason's retirement party Mel."

She giggled. "I forgot that's tonight. So, are you gonna wrestle with us tonight?"

I sighed. "I'm not entirely sure."

"What do you mean you're not sure?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Well, I haven't wrestled in like 3 years. I would have to practice before I go out there. Not to mention, I don't know if it would be a good idea for me to go out there. Certain people will be watching tonight."

"Well you know Gem, those certain people are the fans." She smiled sarcastically and John laughed.

He nudged my arm. "Gem, come on and wrestle tonight. You could even be my tag team partner if you'd like."

"John, you're a dude. There's no way I'm going to wrestle with some guys. Plus, I'm not main event material."

Melina grabbed my shoulders. "Gem, that's perfect!"

I stared at her, in confusion.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me away from everyone. We turned down a secluded hallway and we went into a dark room.

"Melina, where the hell are we?"

The lights turned on, and I was staring at a wrestling ring surrounded by a lot of older training equipment. There were weights in the far corner of the large room, and there were ropes and other stuff in the other corner.

I walked up to the ring and wrapped my hand around the bottom rope.

"Are you ready?"

I turned around and Melina was already changed into her wrestling clothes.

"Come on Gem, take off your jacket and tee shirt, and take off your pants. You can't wrestle in those."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Mel! I'm not just gonna strip in here!"

She laughed. "I'm not stupid Gem, I know you wouldn't come here without having wrestling clothes on underneath. Now come on! Take off your over-shirt and pants!"

I stared at her, and I couldn't believe that she could see right through me. "How did you—"

"Once a wrestler, always a wrestlers."

I blinked a few times before shaking my head. I took off my over-shirt, and my pants, and I exposed my wrestling mini-skirt, and my wrestling tank top. I climbed into the training ring and stood next to Melina.

"Are you ready?"

I nodded. Melina walked to the opposite side of the ring, and I moved backwards into the turnbuckle. I waited for her signal and she started moving. She came at me lightly, and I swiftly moved out of the way. I dodged a few more of her tactics, and then started putting moves on her. I brought her down to the mat a few times and then we grappled some.

After a good hour and a half of practicing, she backed away from me with a smile on her face. I smiled back at her as I struggled to catch my breath.

"You know Gem, you haven't really forgotten anything from when you last wrestled in the ring."

I smiled. "I really needed this Mel."

"So…."

"So…what?"

"So are you gonna wrestle tonight?"

I sighed. I really did want to, but if I wrestled tonight, then I know that I would end up getting back into the business. I'm not sure if that would be the best thing for Alex. He needs to be my top priority.

I looked at her and smiled. "Let's go find John. I think tonight's main event is gonna be real kick ass."

She smiled and we grabbed out stuff and walked out the door, leaving the training room behind us.

**Chapter 9: Foreshadowed**

I sat there on the sofa in the women's locker room. The TV was currently broadcasting Melina's match. It was really awkward in here right now, mainly because I was surrounded by a lot of "new" divas that I didn't know. I mean, I've watched them on TV, but I haven't met them yet.

I was patiently waiting for John Cena to come and get me for our match.

Just then there was a knock on the door, and I eagerly got up and walked over. I slowly opened the door with a smile on my face. The jitters were starting to get to me.

I stared at the person standing in the doorway, and I stared at the large WWE Championship Belt across his shoulder. My smile faded, and so did his. I couldn't believe who I saw.

~~Randy's POV~~

Eve better be ready. I want to leave early for our date.

The hallway was somewhat dim. Dimmer than usual…. I couldn't help but notice the flickering light above my head as I stood in front of the women's locker room, and frankly it was starting to piss me off.

I knocked on the door like I normally did. No one answered right away. Was there anyone in there? Just then the door slowly opened, and a charming smile slid across my face.

I lost all happiness as I stared into the woman who opened the door.

My jaw dropped immediately, and so did hers. But then I shook my head and regained my charming complexion, not willing to lose anything else to her. "How are you Gem?"

She stuttered, and I felt accomplished. "I-Uh-I mean," then she shook her head. "Randy…wow! You're the…Champion…wow! I mean, hi Randy."

I chuckled at her stupidity and shook my head. But for some reason, my smile was becoming more and more real. "I didn't think I would ever see you here ever again."

She nodded. "Well, I was invited to Jason's retirement party tonight Randy. And I was asked to wrestle with John."

"Cena?" I asked stupidly. Of course. They were always good friends.

"Uh yeah. I'm part of the main event tonight. Isn't that great?"

_Yeah that is! _I shook away my thought. "I can't believe what this company is coming to. Having a washed up diva headlining Monday Night RAW. We must really be desperate for ratings."

He smile faded, and I knew I pissed her off. "What the hell is that supposed to mean Randy?"

"Well, if you ask me, they shouldn't be using washed up divas like yourself to try and raise the ratings. They should be making more matches with the WWE Champion." I adjusted the belt on my shoulder and finally remembered why I was there in the first place. "Is Eve in there?"

Gem didn't stop looking at me for a few seconds. She must really be marveled by how far I've come since we had a thing a few years ago. I don't think I've had a relationship like that since her, but I don't really care.

Finally she turned around to look. "No, she's not in here."

"Alright," I said quickly. I turned around and walked back down the hallway.

"Randy!" I heard her call after me, and I stopped. I slowly turned around to face her peeking out of the women's locker room. "It was nice seeing you again after all this time."

I chuckled to myself. I knew she would miss me.

"And it's great to see that you're still a giant asshole." Her head disappeared back into the locker room and I continued walking. I'm not an asshole…she's just a bitch.

I turned the corner and saw John Cena jogging down the hall. He smiled and nodded at me. I continued walking without giving him any sort of acknowledgement. He probably had something to do with bringing Gem back into this place.

~~Gem's POV~~

I slowly closed the door…not really realizing what just happened. I can't believe that Randy was still that much of an asshole to me. I started walking back to the sofa I had been lounging on for a while when I saw someone coming out of the shower from the back of the locker room. It was Eve. I didn't think she was really in here…but then again, I haven't been paying much attention. She smiled at me, and I smiled back.

I just sat down when there was another pound on the door. I got up, keeping my calm. I opened the door to see John standing there trying to catch his breath.

"Hey, are you ready? We're on in a couple minutes. Sorry I'm kinda late. I got caught up in something."

I nodded and smiled at his foolishness. "Yeah, let's go."

He stared at me with a confused, yet all-knowing look on his face. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head as I pushed him so I could get out the door. "Nothing John, everything's fine."

He grabbed my arm and stopped me in my place. "I can see right through you Gem. Now tell me."

I sighed. "Randy showed up a couple minutes ago."

He nodded. "I kinda figured it had something to do with that. I saw him walking this way as I was jogging towards the door. Anyway, let's get going." He started jogging back down the hallway towards the main stage area, and I followed quickly and closely behind him.

The stage manager stood just behind the curtain with his headset fashioned tightly to his head, observing what was currently going on in the ring. He turned around and nodded at John after we came to a walk behind him.

"Alright John, you're aware of the script changes correct?"

John nodded.

"Script changes?" I asked.

John turned to look at me. "Yeah. Didn't you get a text about it?"

I shook my head.

"Oh shoot, that's right. You don't get those anymore." He placed his hands on his hips and thought for a second. "Alright, well this is what's going to happen. While we're out there in the middle of our match, there's going to be some kind of interruption. I haven't been informed who or what the interruption is, but it's all going to be improvised."

I nodded. These kind of script changes were really common, at least from what I remember.

Melina pushed through the curtain, nearly running into me. "Hey girl!" She hugged me before she continued walking past me.

John put his arm around me. "Look, everything is going to be okay tonight. You're gonna do fine!"

I smiled up at him. "You know, I'm not nervous at all."

Jokingly seeming upset, he took his arm back and put it down to his side. His music started up and he jumped up and down a few times before he settled down. When it got to the main part of his music, he ran out through the curtain, with me following right behind him.

I couldn't believe the crowd when I came out. I haven't heard a roar like that in so many years. It felt good being the center of attention once again. I stood with John, and I saluted with him like he did, and we ran side by side and slid under the ring. Tonight was going to be an amazing night…I hope.

**Chapter 10: A Great Show!**

I stood in the ring with John Cena and we were pretending to talk as Dolph Ziggler walked down to the ring with AJ Lee. It was going to be pretty easy for me to whoop her ass tonight, seeing as how she was one of the divas that I never met yet. So at least we won't have a relationship that I'll have to worry about.

They waltzed into the ring and they stood on the opposite side of us. Their music ended and Dolph started in the ring, which meant so did John. I watched from the turnbuckle as John went after Dolph, getting taken down right away in the match.

I wanted to get in the ring so badly. John was getting his ass kicked to start off this match, and I wanted to help my partner. He was so close to tagging me a couple times, but each time Dolph pulled him back into the middle of the ring. I riled the crowd up a few times with the CENA chant. It didn't help much, but it was definitely making the match more entertaining.

John finally knocked down Dolph in the middle of the ring, and he crawled over to our corner. I stretched my arm out as far as it would go, and finally he tagged me.

I hopped through the rope as AJ climbed into the ring by default. I jumped at her and immediately took her down. I laid a couple of my signature moves on her as if I was wrestling a few years ago. It was a lot easier than I thought.

I went in for the pin a few times but was unsuccessful, and then I tried a submission move. I had her down, and she was about ready to tap out when Dolph came in and kicked me in the stomach. John took him out over the top rope, but then music played and someone stepped out onto the ramp.

Without realizing it, AJ came up behind me and she took me down hard. She pinned me like the script said she was supposed to.

John crawled back in the ring and helped me to my feet. He put his arm on my lower back to help me stand, and then I saw that Randy was just outside the ring.

Randy crawled into the ring with a microphone in his hand, and he smiled at me slyly. Then he looked at John. But from behind him, Eve was running down the ramp behind him. "So…Gem's back," Randy announced. The crowd cheered. They chanted my name. They loved me!

John reached over and grabbed a microphone off of the mat beside us. "Why are you out here Randy?"

"Well John, I just wanted to see if the rumor was true."

"What rumors?"

"You know, the rumor that Gem was really back. Leave it to you to bring a washed up superstar back."

As the crowd booed what Randy was saying, I grabbed the microphone out of John's hand. I smiled at Randy as I told him off. "You know Randy, despite what you say about me, I could still kick your ass after 3 years of a vacation."

He scoffed at me. "I would really like to take that challenge Gem. I mean, I wouldn't even need to lay a hand on you and I could still beat you."

I nodded at him. "Alright then Randy, how about we make an officially match for next week or something?"

He scoffed again. "You're on Gem. Oh and, make sure you bring John. Because I'm sure he would love to see his best friend beat up his girlfriend."

My jaw didn't really drop in front of the audience, but in my mind it was visiting hell, all the way in the center of the earth. Did I just get called John Cena's girlfriend on national television?

John turned me to face him. I must've zoned out, because Randy and AJ were already at the top of the ramp. "Gem, you're crazy!"

"I am not John! After all, Randy's a little bitch. He always has been and he always will be. It's time that this 'washed up' superstar puts him in his place like I did three years ago." The crowd cheered my words as I climbed out of the ring.

We walked up the ramp and backstage.

John grabbed my arm as I was walking back to the locker room. "Gem you know you have to fight him now right?"

I smirked. "I know."

"You mean you really wanna fight him?"

"John, I'm a girl. He's not really gonna kick my ass."

He scoffed…AT ME! "Gem, Randy is Randy. He doesn't care about women. You said it yourself after everything went down between you two."

I shook my head. "I know, I know. But after what happened, I wanna finally kick his ass for what he did to me."

John shook his head and chuckled. He nodded at me and then walked away. I turned around and continued to walk back to the women's locker room. A lot of the divas were starting to leave as I got closer.

I held the door open as more women filed out of the locker room. Melina waved at me as she followed Maryse out the door. When I could finally get in, I walked to my area and I pulled out my purse. I quickly grabbed my phone and I texted Jake.

HEY, WHERE WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO MEET YOU?

I set the phone down on the bench as I got out my towel and soap. I started unlacing my wrestling boots when my phone buzzed.

YOU LOOKED GREAT TONIGHT GEM. ALEX ABSOLUTELY HAD A BLAST. WE ARE HANGING OUT BY THE SECURITY GUARDS, IF THAT HELPS.

I smiled. That wasn't specific at all, but I did know where he was talking about. He was on the lower level near the only stairs that connected the backstage area, to the arena itself.

I WILL BE RIGHT UP 3

I laced my boots back up as I put the phone back in my purse, and shoved it back into my locker. I put the towel on top of the bag and then I put the soap on top. I fixed my hair and then I walked out of the locker room. I headed for the stairs, which were practically on the other side of the arena.

I climbed the stairs slowly, being as exhausted as I was, and I met Jake just outside the stairwell. The security guard smiled at me, and I smiled back at them, "it's okay guys, these two are with me." The guards smiled and nodded at Jake.

We walked into the stairwell and I picked Alex up into my arms. "Hey Honey! How did you like the show?"

Alex started slurring a whole bunch of stuff that I couldn't understand, but I could understand that he had an awesome time, and he enjoyed everything.

I hugged him close as we got down to the bottom of the stairs. I looked at Jake as we walked out the door into the backstage place. "What about you Jake? How did you like it?"

"Well, I could've done without hearing you being called someone else's girlfriend, but I have to say, it was awesome. Alex had a great time."

I smiled at him. "Did Alex eat anything tonight?"

"Yeah I bought him some chicken nuggets before the show started. Then a few drinks here and there."

"That's good." We walked around for a little as Alex pointed out some of the superstars.

We continued to walk around, saying hi to the superstars and letting Alex spend a little time with them. But then we got to one person who made me nervous to be around with my son. I bet you can guess who that was.

"Mommy, Mommy, it's Wandy Owton!"

My smile faded as Randy locked a smile with…our son.

**Chapter 11: Hit the Road Jake**

I didn't realize that my foot was tapping until John was standing next to me, tapping my shoulder. Finally I turned to him. "Why are you tapping me?"

"Gem calm down. Is everything okay?"

I didn't mind my son playing with his idols, but not his father. His father threw me away three years ago, and I'm not going to let him back into my life…more importantly, I'm not going to let him screw with Alex's life.

I crawled into the ring and crouched down in front of my son. "Alex, I think it's time for us to get going now."

"Awwwwww," he whined.

Then Randy crawled over to me. I wanted to punch him in the face as hard as I could. I still had a lot of lingering feelings towards him from years ago. "But Gemi, I'm sure that Alex can beat me up just a little bit longer." His smile was childish, and cute…but it irritated me a lot because he did it for that reason..

I looked smugly at him, and then looked back at Alex. Alex was grinning at me and folding his hands as if he was begging me to let him stay in the ring. He had the same eyes as Randy did, and I could see him face in our son.

Finally I sighed. "Alright Alex, you can play a little bit longer. But you will stay in the middle of the ring and you will not go near the turnbuckles okay? I don't need you hurting yourself."

Alex nodded at me with excitement and I crawled back out of the ring. He went back to beating up Randy in the middle of the ring.

I crawled out under the bottom rope and I stood as close as I could to the ring, with a slight smile on my face. I watched as Alex pretended to pin Randy to the mat.

I looked around at all the various superstars who stood around the ring, smiling and clapping at Alex. It made my smile grow.

I felt a hand reach around my waist, and I turned to see Jake. He was standing right behind me and I turned back towards my son. Christ Masters crawled into the ring and was acting as the "ref." He tapped the mat three times, making it seem like Alex just won the match. Then Chris looked at me.

He mouthed to me, "do you mind if I pick him up?"

I smiled back at him and shook my head. Chris picked Alex up and put him on his shoulders, holding onto his legs tightly.

After Alex was done having his fun in the ring, Jake and I brought him backstage. We went back to the women's locker room, as it was cleared out. I started packing up my things from the locker.

"Gem, we need to talk."

I was bent over, shoving things back in my purse when Jake spoke. I turned my head back to look up at him. "What about babe?"

He sighed. "Can we find someone to sit with Alex for a few minutes?"

This was bad. I nodded though. I got up and peered out into the hallway to see if anyone was out there. "Jake, I'll be right back. Let me go get John or Melina." He nodded at me and I walked out of the locker room.

What did he want to talk to me about. Was he going to leave me because I was getting back into wrestling? I really hope not.

I continued walking to the main backstage area, when I finally ran into the Bella twins. They stopped me in my tracks.

One of them had a tattoo just above her waist. After watching Monday Night RAW with my son for a few months, I learned that twin was Brie. The other twin was Nikki.

"Gem!" Brie said.

"Gem!" Nikki repeated.

"We are such huge fans of you!"

"We used to watch you all the time!"

"You were by far my favorite diva!"

"It's so great to see you back here!"

I hugged them both, trying to be nice. "My son is a huge fan of both of you as well!"

"Aw that is so sweet!" Brie stated.

"Was that your son that was out in the ring a little bit ago?"

I nodded. "Yeah, that's Alex."

"Aw, Alex is such a sweet name."

"He is such a doll!"

I nodded again, smiling uncontrollably, as I always did when I gloated about my son. But then something struck me…. "Hey girls, would you be able to help me out with something?"

They both nodded. "Sure!"

"What would you like us to do?"

"Well," I started, "I need someone to actually watch my son for a few minutes while my boyfriend and I…have a talk."

"We would love to!"

"Yeah we would!"

_Phew!_ Awesome. "Okay, well follow me!" I led them back to the locker room, and Alex immediately fell in love with them. The Bella Twins took him back out into the hallway.

Jake sighed.

I leaned against the wall near the door and I stared at him. "So?"

"Gem, are you sure you want to start this whole wrestling thing again?"

I sighed and then I nodded, as I stared at the floor in disappointment for myself. "I'm so sorry Jake. I really just don't feel like I can stay away from it after all this time. I miss it so much."

He sighed again. "Well, I've been waiting to tell you this, but I have to go away for business this week. I'm going to be leaving tomorrow night."

I looked up at him, kind of pissed. "You waited to tell me? How the hell could you wait to tell me? What, were you going to tell me right before you left? Oh hey Gem, I am leaving in a few minutes and I'll be gone for a couple weeks. I'll be back when I can."

"Gem, it's not like that. I just wanted to wait until I found out whether or not you were going to start up this stupid job thing again."

I took a step towards him and unfolded my arms. "Wrestling isn't a stupid job Jake."

"It is when you have a kid that you have to take everywhere with you."

I scoffed as I walked back over to my locker. "I'm done Jake."

"What do you mean you're 'done?'"

I didn't turn to face him. "I mean I'm done Jake. With us. You never support anything I do, and frankly I'm sick of it."

"What are you talking about Gem?"

I sighed. "I wanted to get a job last year, but you didn't want us to leave Alex with a day-care. I wanted to start a business from home to where I could still watch him, but you didn't want me to spend that much time on a computer. I wanted to start wrestling again, and you think it's a stupid job." I threw my large bag over my shoulder, along with my purse and Alex's diaper bag. "I don't wanna be with someone that doesn't want to support me."

A tear escaped my eye as I walked out of the locker room.

**Chapter 12: I Forgot…A Kiss**

I wiped my face dry, making sure there was no sign of sadness. I didn't need Jake in my life. I was perfectly capable of raising my son myself. Besides, Alex never got the chance to get to know Jake anyway.

Jake would always come home from work and go straight to bed, or sit and watch TV. But he never spent that much time with Alex, except when he brought Alex to these kinds of events…which wasn't that often.

I walked out into the main backstage area, looking for the Bella twins. I couldn't see them there, so I walked past the curtain and onto the stage at the top of the ramp. The girls were down by the ring watching Alex run around in circles and pretend to beat up John.

I walked down there and threw my bags down on the ground.

"Hey Gem!" Brie said.

"Alex has been very good for us, haven't you Alex?" Nikki motioned towards Alex, and he turned and saw me.

"Mommy, Mommy!" He ran over to the ropes and I hugged him, the ropes separating us. I kissed him on the forehead as he struggled to climb through the ropes. He yawned loudly.

"Alright bud, it's time to say goodnight to Nikki and Brie, and to John. We gotta get you to bed." I picked him up and walked him over to the twins. They both kissed him on the cheek, and said goodbye to me as they walked up the ramp.

It was just John, Alex and me left in the arena. I looked all the way around me, amazed with how empty it was. "I forgot how amazing this job feels," I said softly.

John sat down on the side of the mat with his feet hanging off the side of the ring. "It's really good to have you back. Say, uh, where's Jake at? Shouldn't he be getting the little one home?"

I chuckled a little, remembering the awkward break-up we just had. "Well, let's just say Jake is no longer in the picture."

"Uh-oh, what happened?"

I adjusted Alex on my shoulder as he slumped further and further down as he fell asleep. "Well, let's just say he's unsupportive of everything I do, and he's just a terrible father figure for Alex. I want Alex to have someone that can be there for him and spend time with him." I sighed. "But anyway, I gotta get this little one to a hotel for the night."

"You want a ride? I actually drove up here tonight."

I smiled but then I remembered, Alex's car seat was still in the car that Jake drove up here with. I'm sure that he's already left. "That's nice, but I actually don't have his car seat."

"Alright, well then I'll walk with you. The hotel isn't that far away."

I nodded. "Okay. Let's get going then."

He smiled. "Alright. You start walking, I'll catch up with you. I gotta go get my gym bag. I forgot about it."

I nodded as he jumped down off the mat and started jogging up the ramp. I held Alex tightly in my arms, hugging him close. I kissed the side of his head as I bent down to grab my large bag. I threw it softly over my shoulder, along with the purse and diaper bag, and then I started walking up the ramp.

I was exhausted by the time I got to the loading area. I just now realized that I never even talked to Jason. His retirement party was the main reason that I had come down here tonight in the first place! Oh well, I didn't really know him anyway.

Just then I saw a familiar face walking over to me from the main tunnel that led to the parking lot. He was carrying something that I couldn't really see in his arms.

"Scott?" I asked.

His pace quickened. "Gem!"

A smile grew on my face as my old friend Scott walked up to me. He was one of the head security guards that worked for the WWE. "Oh wow Scott! Look at you! I swear you've gotten even buffer than the last time I saw you!"

"Well, what can I say. When you work for the WWE, you're bound to get into some weight rooms here and there." Then he saw the small bundle in my arms. "Is he yours?"

I nodded.

Scott was a tan, tall, Mohawk-haired man, who always dressed sharply in his security guard uniform. "I'm gonna say that, that's the reason you've been gone all this time?"

I nodded again. "I'm not gonna lie, I've missed my job. But Alex is…well, Alex is probably the greatest gift that I could ever ask for."

Scott smiled at me. I looked down to see him carrying a car seat in his hands. "Oh yeah." He held up the seat in his hands. "This is for you. Bludge said that some guy dropped it off at the gate, saying someone back here would need it when they leave. I'm assuming it's you."

I laughed. "That was probably Jake. But yeah, I could definitely use that."

John finally came out and met up with us. "Hey Scott, how's duty tonight."

Scott smiled and nodded at John. "You know, busy keeping those stalkerish fans away from you."

We all chuckled.

"Alright, well I gotta go relieve some other guards of their duty, so we can all get back to the hotel at a decent time tonight." Scott smiled and waved at us as he set the seat down on the ground and walked away.

John stared at it. "What's that?"

"It's a car seat John."

"Ooooooh, alright then. Let's get it to my car!"

I rolled my eyes as he bent over to pick it up. We walked over to a beautiful orange Corvette parked on the far side of the garage. My eyes widened as I stared at the beautiful car. "This…is YOUR car?"

He shrugged. "I'm a car guy."

We fit the seat into the car and adjusted Alex in it. I buckled him in. He didn't wake up at all.

I closed the door and headed to the trunk where John was adjusting his bag in the back. I stumbled as I gave him my large bag, and the other two bags I was carrying, spilled all over the concrete.

I cussed a little as I scrambled to get everything back in the bag, but then I realized that my phone was missing from my purse. "John, I'll be right back." I threw the purse over my shoulder as I started walking back towards the arena.

"Where are you going?"

"I left my phone behind." I continued walking into the arena. I had never been here after a show this late before. It was very eerie considering half of the lights were now turned off, and there was nobody else in here walking around.

"What are you doing in here Gem?"

I turned around, and Randy Orton was leaning against the wall under a dim light. "Why do you care?"

He scoffed. "I'm helping lock up tonight, because I'm waiting for a friend to show up."

I stayed still as I listened to his words. "I'm…just going to get my phone."

No longer leaning against the wall, he took a step towards me. "Where did you leave it?"

I hesitated, "the locker room."

He pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and then singled out a certain one. "Let's go."

I followed him to the girl's locker room. This is the most we've ever conversed since our thing. He unlocked the room, and it was completely filled with darkness. With the flip of a switch, it filled with light. I walked in and inspected my locker space, and found my phone in the bottom corner, barely visible in this light.

I looked at him as I walked out.

"You know," he said slowly, as he relocked the door, "you don't always have to be so cold to me."

I smirked. "You know, you don't always have to be an asshole to me."

He stared at me with cold eyes. "Why must you always turn it around like that?"

"Because Randy, you're nothing more than a cocky asshole."

He stared for a few seconds, and I took in his gaze. He shoved me up against the wall hard, but it didn't hurt. He held me there with his body, and he inserted his tongue into my mouth. He kissed me deeply and passionately, and I kissed him back.

He brushed his hand through my hair, and put his other hand on my lower back, pressing me into him. I could feel the hardness in his pants against my thighs as I caressed his neck and shoulders with my hands.

When he finally pulled away, he fixed my hair. "I'm only an asshole, because you're a bitch." He smiled at me, and it surprisingly made me smile back. And that's when I realized that I had just made a huge mistake.

**Chapter 13: A Real Life Randy Cut-Scene**

I started to walk away as much as I could, but he followed me. I could hear his footsteps starting to catch up with me. Finally he grabbed my waist from behind and he pulled me into the dark hallway to the side of us.

He again, pushed me up hard against the wall, and he pressed his rock hard erection against me. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him as I pulled him in closer, making the kiss deeper and sexier.

After a few minutes of nonstop kissing, he pulled away from my face, catching his breath. "I've wanted to do that to you for so long."

My heart ached. I wanted him so badly. Truthfully, I've ALWAYS wanted him. But I knew we could never be together ever again. I couldn't be with someone who was always changing his mind.

"Randy," I finally said. "I can't do this with you."

He smiled and went in for another kiss, but I stopped him. He slowly lowered my feet back onto the ground.

"Randy, things are different. And I just can't be with someone who left me before."

He sighed. "Why are you still stuck on that?"

"Because you hurt me Randy!" He backed away a couple steps until he hit the other wall, and he slowly slumped back against it as he cocked his head to the side. "Randy, what you did to me a few years ago, I will never be able to forgive. I actually thought that I was falling in love with you, and you just tore my heart to pieces."

He sighed. "You know, I wish I never left you then."

I stared into his eyes, trying to find any glimpse of truth that I could, but I just couldn't see anything. "I really wish I could believe you, but I just can't."

I walked away, and I felt a tear crawling down my cheek. I wiped it away, trying to erase the trace of it being there to begin with.

"Gem wait!"

I stopped and turned around, making sure that he couldn't see I was crying.

"Gem can we please talk about what happened? I just…need to get some things off my chest after all this time." I nodded and we slowly walked side by side until we found a table with a couple of chairs that were left out. We took our seats and I waited patiently for him to talk.

"I'm really sorry about that Gem. At the time, I didn't think much of what I did. I never thought that it was that bad. But then afterwards, seeing how much it really hurt you, I felt so terrible at myself."

I nodded, not looking at him.

"Gem, I am sorry. Can you at least believe that?"

I didn't move. Finally, he lifted my chin, so that I was looking at him. "Can you?"

I sighed. "I guess I can Randy. But if it ever happens again, just know that I'm never going to talk to you again." He smiled at me sarcastically.

"I'm not ever going to do it again Gem. I messed up so badly the first time, and I never really understood how much it was going to mean to me. But I've always liked you Gem."

I couldn't help but blush and I couldn't help but say, "I've always liked you to Randy."

He stared into my eyes and he smiled, making my face redden even more. He stood up and grabbed my arm, and then brought me to my feet. He kissed me again, harder and more passionate.

When he finally pulled away, he smiled at me and caressed my cheek. With as happy as I had felt, I just couldn't help feeling like I was making a HUGE mistake….

**Chapter 14: The Dream**

We finally got back to the hotel. I got Alex out of the back and brought him in, I told John I wanted to get a room before I grabbed my large bag. I got my purse and diaper bag only, and I walked inside.

I walked up to the front counter and got myself a room on the sixth floor of the building. I grabbed my key, and immediately went upstairs.

I put the key into the slot and I brought Alex into the room. He was still asleep in my arms. My phone rang loudly from my purse unexpectedly, and I just prayed that it wouldn't wake up my son. I lightly set him down on the bed as I pulled the blankets out from underneath him. I grabbed his stuffed puppy from the diaper bag and set it beside him as he curled into a ball. I quickly grabbed the phone from my purse and answered it as I walked into the bathroom..

"Hello?"

"Hey Gem, it's Mel."

The tension dropped in my shoulders. "Oh, hey."

"Why do you sound so down?"

I sighed. "Well, tonight was…an interesting night."

"Interesting hoooow?" She sounded so intrigued to hear any kind of gossip.

"Mel, it's nothing big. It's just been interesting with Alex being there."

She giggled. "He had a blast tonight! At least from what I've seen."

"Yeah he sure got along with everyone. He's gonna love being on the road with me."

She screamed! "Yay you're coming back!"

"Mel will you please keep your voice down? Alex is asleep in the other room, and this bathroom isn't exactly as quiet as they come."

"Sorry Gem." She paused for a few seconds, and I stared at myself in the mirror. "So are you gonna tell you know who?"

"Who are you talking about? And what are you talking about?"

She scoffed at me through the phone. "You know what I'm talking about Gem. Are you ever going to tell you know who about his son?"

"No!" I snapped. I immediately lowered my voice. "Mel, he's never going to find out. At least until I know that he's not going to bail out on his son."

She sighed. "I'm just asking. It would be a lot better if you just told him."

"Mel why are you pushing this?"

"Well think about it Gem. Your son is going to be going with you to all of the upcoming shows, and so is Randy. He's gonna be around his father a lot more than you're willing to admit to."

"Just drop it okay. I'll tell him when the time is right. But right now, I'm fine taking care of my son by myself. He's my world, and I'm not gonna let anyone else ruin that." I hung up on her, feeling somewhat bad because she had a point, but I didn't want to talk about it anymore.

There was a knock at the door. I walked over and opened it to see John carrying my large gym bag. I grabbed it from him as he carried his stuff. "John…." I was spacing really bad and I felt bad. John looked down at his feet awkwardly. "I'm sorry John. I'm just spacey. I really could've come down to get my bag. I really should've I mean."

He held his hand up, trying to stop me from rambling. "You're more than welcome. The valet took my car, so I figured I would bring your bag up. Is Alex still asleep?"

I nodded. "Yeah. He's been asleep this whole time."

John sighed. "Alright, well I'm gonna go up to my room now. Call me if you need anything."

I smiled. "I can do that."

"Goodnight," he said to me with a cute smile on his face.

I closed the door and walked back into the room. I threw my large gym bag down on the other side of the room near the large dining table, and then crawled into bed next to my son.

I fell asleep rather quickly.

_I was standing in the hallway of the arena. I went back in to grab my phone. But wait, I'm being followed. I can hear the footsteps behind me, following very fast. I got to the locker room and I quickly went inside. It was dark, so I switched on the light._

_Just then the door flew open behind me, and the large man flew on top of me. We were laying on the floor, but I wasn't struggling. He started kissing me, he started caressing my body._

_Our clothes were off of our bodies and we were making love on the floor. He was moving with such an intensity that it set me ablaze in pleasure. And after we were finally done, the floor started rumbling._

_In an instant I had my bra and panties back on. The floor was starting to crumble away on the far side of the room. The floor was disappearing into a black abyss. It was getting closer and closer to us, and both of us darted out the door._

_We ran down the hallway as the falling floor creeped up on us faster and faster. But then I fell, and the crumbling floor took me down with it. Suddenly it stopped, and I was hanging on to the edge of the remaining concrete._

_The man came back and towered over me. I reached out my hand…but he didn't take it. The swinging light from the ceiling finally showed his face…it was Randy. He turned around and walked away from me, as I was dangling to my death._

_The floor tore away once again, and I was falling. I was falling into this deep black hole when finally I hit the ground._

I sprang up in my bed. I was sweating like crazy.

**Chapter 15: Another Real Life Randy Cut-Scene**

It was already 8:30 in the morning, and we had only just checked through security at the airport, getting ready to head to our next show in Los Angeles. I held Alex's hand tightly as we paced quickly through the food court. I wanted to make sure he ate before we got on the plane.

"Alex honey, what do you want to eat?"

He stopped in his place as he looked around at the various food places that surrounded us.

"Alex, what do you want to eat?" I asked again with more force. I felt him flinch by the way he held my hand a little tighter. "Alex please pick somewhere!"

He lowered his head as he pointed to a McDonald's just across the clearing. I could hear him start sniffling as we made our way. As we stood outside the McDonald's area, I bent down and picked up his chin. "I'm sorry Alex, I didn't mean to yell at you."

He nodded at me.

"Alex, mommy loves you."

He finally looked at me and he smiled slightly. "I wove you too mommy." I pressed my lips against his small forehead and I grabbed his hand again. We walked in and ordered some food.

As we scarfed down our meals, I spotted a few familiar people walking across the airport, over to the gate that we needed to be. As I stared at the back of their heads, they slowly turned around, scanning the area. Randy Orton, John Cena, and Eve Torres, were starting to look this way. I really didn't want them to.

I turned back to Alex who was munching slowly on his chicken nuggets. "Alex, will you please hurry up and eat for mommy? We need to get on our plane."

He clutched onto his stuffed animal as he munched slightly faster. Just then I felt hands on my shoulders. The hands were massaging my tense shoulders, and it felt amazing.

"Hey Gem," John said from behind me. I smiled as I saw Alex smile at the man behind me.

"Hey John," I said, a little less enthused. "Alex, can you please hurry up and finish?"

John sat down next to us, as Randy trailed him. "Hey it's fine, you still got plenty of time. The plane is running a little bit behind."

I nodded as I tried to avoid eye contact.

Alex finally finished his chicken nuggets, and I grabbed the empty container. I threw the garbage into a bag and I stood up to walk over to throw it away. But Randy stopped me. He was standing right in front of me, and I made clear eye contact with him.

"Randy may I please get by you?"

A slight smile came across his face as he moved closer to me. He moved his face close to mine as he scoffed at me. He grabbed the bag from my hand and walked away, over to the trash can. Thankfully, John was keeping Alex entertained, so neither of them saw what happened.

I took my seat again as Eve joined us. Randy, who was being all nonchalant, wrapped his arm around her shoulder. They engaged in some conversation as they started pecking each other on the cheeks. I avoided their gazes as I turned back to John and Alex who were playing with Alex's Happy Meal toy.

I nearly zoned out, thinking about the dream I had last night, and thinking about the moment Randy and I shared. I zoned out, wondering if I would ever get around to telling Randy that he was the father of my child. I couldn't help but think…what would happen if I did tell him?

I shook my head, shaking away my thoughts as I checked my phone for the time. I wanted to at least be ready when the plane got here.

"John?"

John looked over at me as he still helped Alex put together the pieces of his toy. "Yeah?"

"Is it alright if I take Alex over to wait for the plane?"

He nodded and turned back to my son. He finished with the toy and handed it to Alex. "Alex," I said softly with a smile on my face. My son looked up at as he fiddled with his toy. "Alex honey, why don't we go over there and wait for the plane?"

"Okay Mommy!" He hopped down off his chair, nearly falling over with excitement. John handing him his stuffed animal, and then smiled at me. I smiled back at him as I grabbed Alex's hand.

I walked him away from John, Randy and Eve, and over to the large row of seats near our gate, and we sat there playing with his new toy. "Alright Alex, show me how this thing works."

Alex demonstrated his new toy as they called our plane. I reached in my pocket and pulled out our tickets and then grabbed Alex's hand again. We walked into the line of passengers as it grew behind us. We reached the front and showed the lady our tickets.

I guided Alex onto the plane, and then down the aisle. We were in a row with three seats. I checked our tickets to see that we had the two inside seats. I put Alex next to the window, so he could look out at the runway as we took off. I figured he might like that. I took my seat and we waited.

It was a long flight, but Alex and I were both asleep for most of it. When we finally landed, I grabbed Alex's hand as we got off the plane. I yawned loudly as we walked through the airport to the baggage claim. I had my carry-on suitcase rolling behind us as we walked.

We got over to the baggage claim. "Alex, can you find our suitcase?" Alex's smile grew across his face and he ran over to bags that rotated before him. He wasn't even tall enough to see over the bags themselves, so I followed and lifted him up to see them.

"Mommy, mommy, is it dat one?" I looked at where he was pointing, and a bag with the WWE logo rotated by us.

"No baby that's not ours."

We watched some more bags come by, and he pointed at another one. "How about dat one mommy?"

I looked at a large black suitcase that spun our way. I checked the tag and it had my name on it in large letters. "That would be it Alex! Good job!" He 'helped' me grab it off, and set it on the ground.

I grabbed his hand as I fumbled to carry both suitcases with one hand. I quickly spun around and hit my head against someone's shoulder. "I'm so sorry," I said as I rubbed my forehead.

"You keep running into me, almost as if you want something from me."

I looked up into Randy's sexy eyes. I stared for a couple seconds before I realized what I was doing. "I'm sorry," I said quickly as I walked on past him. I continued to hold Alex's hand as I fumbled with the suitcases outside to flag down a taxi.

**Chapter 16: History Showstopper**

The show was already starting by the time we got there. Alex had fallen on the way out to the limo as we were leaving the hotel, and I had to make sure that he got ice put on right away. It was a good twenty minutes before we were finally able to leave.

I carried him into the building as his tears finally started drying. "Are you feeling better Alex?"

I felt him nod against my shoulder. My purse and my gym bag hung on one shoulder as Alex rested against the other. "That's good."

I had adjusted him on my shoulder as I neared the women's locker room, when I heard my name being called from behind me. I turned around to see Vince McMahon walking towards me.

"Yes sir?"

"Gem you're late. You have match coming up in about fifteen minutes. Do you think you can be ready?"

I nodded. "Yes sir."

"Good. We don't need any screw-ups tonight, especially from you." He looked at Alex who was resting on my shoulder. "You're gonna need to find someone to take care of him. You know he's only going to get in the way of you working here." He turned around and walked back down the hallway where he came from.

I know Alex needed someone to watch him, but he doesn't have a father like he should. Plus, Alex loves coming to the shows.

I marched into the women's locker room and the Bella twins were both standing in there staring up at the television near the sofa. They turned around and smiled at me and Alex as we walked in.

I sat Alex down on the bench as I looked at his head again. There was a small bump, but it wasn't serious at least. "Are you feeling okay Alex?"

He nodded slowly at me as he wiped his eyes.

"What happened?" I heard one of the twins behind me, and I could feel them both standing a few feet back.

I looked back at them with a reassuring smile on my face. "He's okay. He just fell as we were on our way here. I needed to get him some ice to put on his head, that's why I was late."

Nicki turned her attention back towards the television. Brie stepped over to us. "When is your match tonight?"

"Uh," I grabbed my phone out and checked the time. "In about ten minutes. Why?"

She smiled at me. "Well, you're gonna need someone to watch Alex for you, right?"

I chuckled. "Yeah."

"I can do that for you. Our match isn't until later on tonight, so we can sit with him!"

I smiled. "That would be really great." I turned back to Alex. "Alex, how would you like it if the Bella twins looked after you while mommy went out to do her match?"

Alex smiled. "I like dem," he said softly.

Brie chuckled. "Alex, do you wanna go get some juice?" I watched as Alex nodded. "Alright Gem, I'll take him to get a drink while you get ready and everything."

"Thank you so much Brie." I gave her a quick hug as I emptied out my gym bag. I got dressed quickly and ran out to the backstage area.

"Gem, we're looking at about 3 minutes until you go out." I nodded at the stage manager.

I waited patiently as John Cena ran up to me from behind. "Hey there."

"Hey, what are you doing up here?"

"I'm here to watch your match. Remember?"

My mind couldn't process what match was happening tonight. I really couldn't remember. "Could you please tell me what's going on again?"

He shook his head and laughed. "Good one Gem."

I laughed along with him, pretending it was a joke. But really, I couldn't' remember what was going on tonight. My music started up, and I waited a few seconds before I went out.

John grabbed my hand as we walked out together. The crowd cheered loudly as I blew my regular kisses and saluted with my "boyfriend."

We ran down to the ring together and we slid under the bottom rope. I jumped up and down, feeling the excitement run through my body. John picked me up and threw me on top of his shoulders. He showed me off to the crowd as I pointed towards them.

"John, I want you to flip me backwards in about ten seconds," I said into his ears.

I wasn't sure if he would do it or not, but then he adjusted me to where he could flip me by my feet. I back flipped back down onto the mat in the middle of the ring and the crowd enjoyed seeing that.

Just then Randy's music started playing. Why was Randy coming out here? But then I remembered, I had challenged him to a match on the last show…and now I have to fight him.

Randy made his way down to the ring and climbed into the ring slowly. He had the title belt over his shoulder and the gleam caught my eye. He held a microphone in his hand, and he slowly brought it up to his mouth.

"Gem, I know last week you said that you could kick my ass. But right now, I'm giving you an opportunity to back out of this fight before you really get hurt. I mean, is that really what you want? To get hurt?"

I scoffed as John handed me a microphone from outside the ring. "Why would I back down from the fight? I'm not scared of you!"

He stepped up to me and I looked straight up into his face. We were practically touching each other. "Alright Gem, you had your chance." He threw the microphone aside and RKO'ed me. My face hit against the mat hard, and I couldn't move. Randy was slowly walking out of the ring. He picked the microphone back up. "You should've backed down when you had the chance Gem!" He walked back up the ramp as I laid there.

John was by my side, and he was trying to help me up. It took a good ten minutes before I was finally able to get up. I can't believe I had been hit that hard. The crowd cheered as I started walking up the ramp. But then something happened that had never happened before in the history of all the live events. The power went out in the entire arena.

There were screams coming from everywhere and there were things falling in back. But there was only one thing on my mind: Alex.

I continued up the ramp, and I eventually went into a run. "Alex!" Was all I kept screaming. I couldn't see where I was going. The lights suddenly came back on, and I looked up at them. I ran straight into a wall.

I sat up almost immediately after I had fallen, and I realized that I was in the back hallway near the men's locker room. I needed to get to the women's locker room. I stood up wearily, and I started sprinting in a random direction. I couldn't tell if I was headed for the women's locker room or not. But I rounded a corner and saw the locker room door just down the hallway.

Both of the Bella twins were laying on the ground. They were rolling around, trying to get up.

"Brie! Nicki!" I ran over to them and got down on my knees, trying to make sure they were okay. "What happened?!"

Brie was clutching onto her stomach, and Nicki had blood coming from her nose. Brie looked over at me. "There were a bunch of guys. They came in the locker room and grabbed Eve from the shower, and then they knocked us down. Alex ran as they chased us down." Brie continued to hug her stomach.

I got up on my feet and started running around the entire backstage area, screaming my son's name. There were tears streaming down my face, and I was starting to run blindly.

Finally I fell to my knees. The tears poured out of my eyes as I continued screaming for my son. I couldn't see who was behind me, but he grabbed me and pulled me close. I couldn't help but start bawling into his shirt. I stayed there as he held me.

**Chapter 17: A Sensual Fainting Sensation**

The tears finally stopped when John arrived on the scene. I looked up to him with the remnants of water droplets in my eyes. He could sense how scared I was just by the look on my face.

I felt the vibrations from the man I was being held by as he spoke gently. "John, you need to help find her kid."

I recognized his voice. Randy was there holding me. I nestled in a little further into his chest as I thought about where my son could possibly be. I wonder if Randy knew that Eve was missing. After all, they did have a thing going on.

I finally removed myself from his clutches and sat up on my own. I wiped my eyes with my fingers. He was eyeing me the whole time.

Finally I made eye contact. "You haven't seen him have you?"

He shook his head. "Eve is missing too."

I nodded. "I heard." I could feel the tears starting to come back. My eyes were stining, but I suppressed them. I looked down at my hands. "Who would do something like this at a show?"

Randy shrugged. "I'm not sure, but that mother fucker messed up this entire show tonight. The maintenance have to reroute everything here. All the wiring, the pyro, the music. I can only imagine how pissed off Vince could be right now." He chuckled.

I couldn't match his chuckle. I got up and started wandering further down the hallway.

"Where are you going Gem?"

I didn't answer. I brought my hand up to my face. My head was pounding. After being RKO'ed into the mat, and after running into a wall, my head ached. I heard Randy get up and start walking after me.

"Gem!"

I stopped and turned around. "What?"

"Where are you going?"

I sighed as I turned back and continued to walk. "I'm going to find o…" I almost said it out loud. "I mean…I'm going to find Alex." I couldn't stop now. I knew if I did, I would probably almost let it slip again. I'm not ready to tell him. He can't know just yet.

I turned down a few hallways, and for a while I was all alone until I realized I was heading for the busiest areas of the arena again. I needed to find a security guard, or someone who is able to help me!

I headed towards a large backstage crowd. The Bella twins were still cleaning themselves up after being beaten down when Eve was kidnapped. Alex is still missing. No one knows whether or not he was taken, or if he just wandered off somewhere. But either way, I'm worried as hell.

I finally saw John and Randy again in the middle area as well. They both followed me as I started walking out to the garage. I was at least going to check the limo to see if Alex could've wandered out here.

I could sense them still following me as I got out to my limo. But to my surprise, there was a note taped on the side of my window.

GEMINIE

ALEX IS SAFE WITH US. BUT A PAYMENT WILL SOON COME OF YOU.

I stared at the note. Who was this from? Who has my son? I could feel my body surrendering to greif.

John and Randy were both reading the note from behind my back. I couldn't help but take a deep breath right now. I could smell the cologne of both men standing beside me.

_I could sense their hands on my hips both of them. And now I could feel them moving in closer, kissing my neck, their hands moving up and down my body. I had the hots for them both to be completely honest._

_I turned around and John stood in front of me, with Randy behind me leaning up against the limo. John pushed me up against Randy, and Randy pushed me up against John._

_Randy continued kissing my neck and rubbing his hands all over my hips and my ass. John was caressing my breasts as his hands moved slowly down my naval to my pubic area. I could feel my body tensing up in pleasure as these two rubbed up against me._

_I watched as John took a step backward and took his shirt off. I took a step up to him and rubbed my hands all over his body. I felt Randy taking off his shirt from behind me too. Finally I turned around to let Randy have his turn at my front. No words were exchanged through this whole sexual encounter._

_It was awkward at first, but I wanted them both so bad right now. I wanted them both to throw me down on the ground and just pleasure me._

_They pushed me down on the ground. I felt my pants being pulled off sensually._

"_Who's your daddy?" John said jokingly._

"_You are," I responded playfully._

"_Who's Alex's daddy?" Randy asked in the same tone as John._

"_You are," I responded again, playfully._

_But then everything changed. They both stopped moving, and Randy's face turned to shame. In the next moment, I was laying on the ground all alone. I told Randy he was Alex's father and he left…just as I was afraid of him doing from the beginning._

I was just starting to open my eyes. I looked up into John's face. But he looked different. "John? Is that you?"

He nodded. "Are you alright Gem? You fainted."

Of course I fainted. I wouldn't ever have my dreams of pleasure be fulfilled…would I? "W…Where am I right now?"

"You're in the garage at the arena right now."

"W…What happened?"

"You fainted."

I rolled my eyes. "I got that. I meant why did I faint?" I smiled.

He didn't match my smile. Instead he just helped me get to my feet. He wrapped his arm around me and then pulled me into a hug. "Everything's going to be okay Gem."

"What are you talking about John?"

He pulled away for a few seconds as he stared at me. Then he looked away and put his hands on his hips. "Alex…"

"What about Alex?" I interrupted.

"Gem please just let me explain what's going on." He sighed and took a deep breath. "You got knocked down in the ring tonight by Randy, and then the power went out. Alex was with the Bella's in the locker room when the blackout happened, and then they were knocked down as a bunch of guys ran into the locker room and kidnapped Eve. They probably took Alex as well, and we don't know where they are."

My smile faded as I started remembering what just happened. I looked back at my limo and saw the note. That's why I fainted.

"We're gonna find who put this note on your door. When we do we'll know who took him."

I nodded as I felt the stinging in my eyes. Tears slowly creeped out of them as I looked upon the mysterious note left on my limo. I looked around, and Randy was nowhere in sight. Which meant there was no possibly way of my dream coming true. Damn…for once I wish it would.

**Chapter 18: This Wasn't A Prank…Was It?**

It's been a whole 24 hours. I've been sitting at this police station all day, waiting for some kind of answer to where my son was. My eyes were still stinging from the tears, and in the back of my mind, played the little dream I had when I fainted. I couldn't help it.

I could feel myself falling for Randy all over again, and I could feel myself falling in love with someone that I've known for years. John's always been there for me, and I know he always will. But Randy meant more to me than what I was willing to admit. And no one, would ever be able to find that out. Ever.

I watched as a bunch of officers passed back and forth. The two officers who took my case were out checking out the arena for any signs from Alex, or from Eve.

I was getting sick of seeing the replay of the large blackout from the show last night on the television. But I had no choice. I couldn't change the TV channel.

"You look like you could use some coffee."

I looked up to see John holding out a cup in his hand. I grabbed it as he sat down next to me. "Thanks," I said as I took a sip. I nearly burnt my tongue.

"Are you alright Gem?"

I sighed. "I haven't heard anything yet. I just need to know where Alex is. I can't stand losing him too."

John looked away. I could tell he had a lot of things on his mind, especially things that he wanted to ask me. I looked back at the television, trying to keep my mind focused on my son.

"Gem, we're gonna find Alex. You know that right?"

I sighed loudly and looked down at my coffee. I didn't even feel like drinking it right now. "John, I'm a terrible mom."

"Why the hell would you say something like that? You're a great mother. Especially since you've had to do it all by yourself. Gem, you're an amazing woman, and you underestimate yourself. You always have. Even before you had a kid you always did."

I looked up into his precious eyes. "You still remember what I was like back then?"

He nodded and rolled his eyes. "One, it wasn't that long ago. And two, I liked you. Matter of fact, I still do."

I could feel my cheeks warming up and I could practically see the red glow on my face.

He looked away…almost embarrassed.

"You know John," he looked back towards me. "I really did like you back then too. I just never wanted to lose you as a friend."

He rolled his eyes. "I know there's more to it than that Gem."

I sighed and looked away, remembering my one night stand with Randy…which led to Alex. But no matter how much I regret Randy, I don't ever regret my son. "I know there was more. But it was just so difficult with Randy always being around, considering you two are the best of friends. It's not easy for me to be around him."

"It seems pretty easy now." I looked over at him and he was being serious. There was no playful hint in his eyes, or a smile on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Randy told me that you both kissed the other night. Not to mention he told me that you two are on good terms again."

I rolled my eyes. "Why would you believe Randy about something like that? I'll admit, yeah we kissed, and yeah I forgave him, but that doesn't mean that we are on good terms. It also doesn't mean that we will ever be together again. John, why would you think that?"

He looked away, and I could tell I sparked something in him that I probably shouldn't have. "Gem you don't get it. Randy is going to try and do exactly what he did to you three years ago."

My expression went blank, and personally I've become offended. Why would John say something to me like that, when he supposedly cares for me. "Do you care about me or not John?"

"I do Gem! That's why I'm telling you this right now!"

"John, if you really cared, you wouldn't bring up what happened three years ago. You know how much that hurt me then, and you know how much it hurts me now."

"Why does it hurt you so bad? Because you should've known that Randy would do this?"

By this time, we were yelling at each other in the middle of the police station. I looked around and some of the officers were staring. I got up off the small couch and walked out the front door, throwing my coffee in the trash can on the way out.

John was following me. "Come on Gem, answer me! Why does it mean so much to you, what happened?"

I stopped walking down the sidewalk a ways and turned back to face him. "It hurts me because I gave my virginity to that man John! I gave him everything, and he left me!" With tears in my eyes I turned back and continued walking down the street.

The next morning came so much slower than I had hoped. We are back in the arena today for some autograph signings and some photo shoots with the fans. I really wasn't in the mood for this, but I had no choice.

I loved my fans, but without my son here, I didn't want to do it. I couldn't help but keep Alex on my mind as I rushed around the women's locker room, putting my make-up on, and finishing up my hair. Some of the other divas were doing the exact same thing.

"Do you really think this is right?" I could overhear AJ Lee talking to Beth Phoenix as I finished putting everything back in my bag.

"What do you mean?" Beth replied.

"I mean, do you think it's right to have a photo shoot when one of our main event divas is missing? Who knows where Eve could be!"

I had an argument with my brush as I tried to fit it in one of the side pockets of my bag. "AJ I'm sure she's going to show up. Who knows, it might just be a prank!"

They giggled as they fell silent. It pissed me off…what Beth said. This isn't a stupid little prank. My three year old son is missing in this 'prank,' and I'm not going to wait around for them to just give him back and say JUST KIDDING GEM! No, I need to find out where my son is now, and I know someone in this arena had something to do with it.

Just then the door to the women's locker room flew open, and everyone in the room held their breath. Something happened that I would have never expected. Eve stood in the doorway with her hair done, her make-up on, and her outfit flaunting against the dark hallway behind her. Where did she come from?

**Chapter 19: The Truth That Escaped Her Sealed Lips**

I nearly stared the entire time that AJ and Beth talked to Eve. I wanted so badly to interrogate her, but I just couldn't. Every now and then she would catch me looking, and I honestly didn't care if she did. Eve was extremely happy…almost as if what happened to her really was nothing more than a joke.

But then something weird happened. I heard her ask AJ and Beth to leave the locker room and meet them at the photo shoot. Coincidentally we were the last two left in the locker room.

She casually continued to lace her boots as I finished up mine. "Gem I've seen you staring at me this entire time, and frankly that's rude." I could sense the snotty-ness in her voice as she spoke, and it only seemed to piss me off even more.

I shrugged, not sure if she saw it or not. "Eve, I know you know where my son is, and I want to know."

She giggled. "Gem, you know that I have nothing to do with your son. But there is something to do with Randy's son."

I stopped lacing my boots. I couldn't move. There's no way that she could know about that. "Uh," escaped my mouth, nothing more.

"Yeah Gem. You heard me right. I know your dirty little secret, unfortunately, everyone else will soon. Maybe instead of you being the headliner for this upcoming magazine, the 'Gem and Randy' and their stupid little boy, will be."

I watched as Eve strutted out the door. My first instinct, was to talk to the one person who was the ONLY person, who SHOULD know about me and Randy at this point. I took my phone out of my purse and angrily dialed Melina's number.

"Hello?"

"Melina, get your ass to the locker room NOW!" I slammed my finger against my screen, ending the call. I threw my phone against the wall, nearly breaking it to pieces. I could care less about my phone right now. I was pissed.

The door slowly opened, and Melina walked in, nearly covered in bruises. "Is everything alright Gem?"

I stared at her arms, almost forgetting why I called her in. I shook my head. "Mel, what the hell happened to you?"

A tear escaped from her eye. "Gem, I'm so sorry! I was kidnapped during that blackout and they made me tell everything! I'm so sorry! They wouldn't stop beating me until I told them." She was sobbing and I could barely understand her words.

"Mel, sit down." She did. "Mel, who the hell did this to you?"

She wiped her smeared mascara from under her eyes. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"I bet you I would."

"It was Eve and a few guys that I had never seen before."

I knew it. I shook my head again. "I knew she had something to do with this. Mel, do you remember where they took you?"

She shook her head. "I just remember seeing a large neon beer sign in a window, other than that there was nothing else that lit up the room. I think we were in an upstairs area of a bar or something."

I need to remember that….

"But Gem, there's something else."

I looked at her and waited for her to talk to me.

"They have Alex. They took him when they took me. They have him hidden where they took me."

"Well…where did they let you go at? Don't you at least remember where you came from?"

She shook her head again. "They drugged me, and I woke up in the middle of the park downtown on a bench. Some lady woke me up, asking if she needed to call the paramedics."

"I can't believe that Eve took Alex. I just want to know why."

Melina laughed a sarcastic laugh, almost as if she's laughing at a sick twisted joke. "She took him because she had suspicions that Randy was his father. She's obsessed with him. And she made me tell her the truth. She took Alex to try and get to you, and to try and threaten you to stay away from Randy once and for all."

I looked at the clock on the wall. "Alright Mel, we'll talk more about this later. Let's finish getting ready for this stupid photo shoot today, and then we will figure out something." Melina nodded at me and left the locker room. I'm sure there was someone helping her cover her bruises. After all, there's no way they would post pictures of her like that in a public magazine…right?

I continued to lace my boots furiously. I glanced at my broken phone on the floor. I walked over and picked up all the pieces, throwing them harshly into the trash can in the corner of the room. There was a light knock on the door, and I heard my name.

I walked over and swung the door open, nearly hitting my face in the process.

"Is everything okay?"

I stared at John's face, trying to decide whether or not to tell him everything. "No John, everything's not okay. My son is missing, and there's a bitch that's not going to get away with it." I turned around, leaving the door to close in his face, but he stopped it with his foot. I grabbed my purse and my bag and I pushed through him in the doorway.

I stomped down the hall to where the photo shoot was at, and everyone could sense my vibe. Everyone continued to stare at me…everyone except for Eve.

But I had a feeling that in order to get my son back, I might have to summon the help of the one person who should have known about Alex all along…. I have a feeling that I might have to tell Randy the truth.

**Chapter 20: Place in Time: Be There or Be Square**

I faked my poses for my pictures. The photo shoot went by as slow as molasses. I was getting so irritated and edgy, trying to stay still. Knowing that Eve was behind all of this because of some stupid jealousy issue, made everything so much worse.

I held it together for the few hours we were there, knowing that I was going to be the main focus of this month's issue of WWE Magazine.

I grabbed my stuff at the end of the shoot and I headed out for my limo. I needed to just take a drive around town…just to "look" for a nice "bar" to go too. I was just about to walk through the doors to the garage area, when I was pulled aside and pushed up against the wall.

"Ow!" I screamed! I looked up and it was only John. "John, what the hell are you doing?"

"Gem, you need to calm the fuck down."

My jaw nearly dropped. "Did you just swear at me John?"

He sighed as he stepped away, and then he smiled. "I guess I did."

I smiled too. Out of all the time that I had known him, he never swore around me. I sighed. "I'm calm. Can I go now?"

He shook his head and grabbed me by the arm. He pulled me into a dressing room down the hall and closed the door.

"John, I don't appreciate being held against my will. Can I please just go? I have some things I need to take care of right now."

He chuckled as he leaned up against the door. "I'm not letting you go Gem, until you tell me what is so damn important that you need to get away from even me."

I sighed. I sat down in the chair next to the table in the corner, and I laid my head down on the table.

"Gem why won't you talk to me?" I could hear him sitting down into the chair next to me. "Seriously Gem. Why won't you talk to me?"

I looked up and stared into his eyes for a few seconds. But the seconds turned into minutes. Finally I looked away. "It's just…there's something…. Ugh." I sighed again. "I just can't."

He leaned back in his chair, and I leaned back too, staring down at my hands. After another few minutes, he stood up and walked over to the door, opening it widely, and leaning against the wall. He held his hand out, offering me an exit.

I stood up, adjusting the bag over my shoulder, and picked up my purse. I slightly walked passed him, seeing the disappointment on his face. I turned back, dropping everything, and I kissed him.

I kissed him hard, with all of my emotions coming out…with all of my might. I pushed against him, and he pulled me in. He kissed me back and I could feel the connection between us. As we kissed, I continued to wonder if I should tell him the biggest secret that I've kept from him for all these years.

When we finally pulled away, I could see the disappointment disappear from his face. He was staring at me passionately. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. I sighed. "John, I just can't tell you right now." He looked away from me, and I could see doubt in his expression. "John, I said that I can't tell you right now…but that doesn't mean I won't tell you."

He continued to look down. "I wish you weren't so closed-minded Gem. But I trust that you will tell me someday." He walked out the door and away from me.

I immediately felt bad, but I picked up my bags again. I walked out the door and out the doors to the garage. I casually walked over to the limo, as other superstars walked to theirs. I didn't stop to say anything to anyone. I continued walking until I reached my ride.

My driver took my bag and put it in the trunk. I got into the limo, and I was greeted by someone that I didn't want to see…of course, it had to be Eve.

I stared at her sitting across from me in the limo. "Eve what more do you want from me."

She laughed. "The only reason I'm here, is because I want to tell you how you can get your son back."

I instantly bolted up in the seat. "Tell me," I demanded.

She looked down at her nails. "I don't believe in keeping a mother from her son…after all, I hated being taken away from my Mama when I was a little girl." She sighed. "But look…. If you can just get Randy to start hating you, I'll be happy to give you back your son."

I still can't believe that this was happening. My son was kidnapped because this bitch is seriously jealous of a relationship that she thinks Randy and I have…. I stared at her. "Eve, you have some serious issues. First of all, there's nothing going on between Randy and I. There never was, and there never will be ever."

"See Gem, but that's hard for me to believe after the fact that you two have a kid."

"No Eve…I HAVE A KID. Randy has nothing to do with Alex. He never did and he still doesn't now."

Eve was shocked. "So…you're saying that Randy wants nothing to do with Alex?"

I swallowed hard. "Sorta."

Eve smiled evilly. "Randy doesn't even know…does he?"

I swallowed again. "Why do you say that?" I could feel my hands starting to sweat. I was panicking.

"If you don't mind Gem, I'm going to leave now. But um, before I go…I want you to have this." She threw a paper ball at my legs, and I grabbed it without hesitation. "Stop by this place tonight, and bring Randy with you." She pushed me over as she climbed out the door.

Randy's gonna find out. That's the only thing that went through my mind on the ride back to the hotel. Now that I have the address of the place, I can at least get my son back tonight. I will not leave this city until my son is with me. But tonight…Randy is finally going to know that he's had a son all these years….

We pulled up to the hotel, and I grabbed my stuff and headed up to my room. I paced the room back and forth, just waiting for a phone call…ANYTHING! But then I remembered that my company phone was the one that I completely trashed…. Luckily, I still had my personal phone, even if I didn't use it that much.

I continued to pace as I stared at the note I got from Eve. It had the place and time, and the time was slowly approaching. I finally decided to grab my personal phone and dial a number that I dreaded. I didn't want to have to do it, but if I didn't now, it would be much much worse later….

The phone rang, and finally a low handsome voice answered. "Hey, Randy? Could you stop by my room? … Okay good…see you soon."

**Chapter 21: Keeping It Together WELL**

It was only 6:30. I needed to be at that place at 9:30. I couldn't even keep my head straight. Am I even going to make it there tonight?

I paced. I walked back and forth. I was pacing from the door and the window. I just couldn't keep the tears from falling. I was finally going to tell Randy that we had a kid together from years ago. What am I going to do?

The door knocked. I jumped and took a few deep breaths, trying to at least keep my eyes dry. I took a final breath and turned the door handle. The door opened slowly, but it wasn't Randy standing there…it was John.

He rushed in and gave me a large hug. "Gem is everything okay? Why are you crying?"

I sighed. "It's a long story John. I don't have the time to tell you right now."

He brought me over to sit down on the bed, and I did willingly. "Gem you know you can tell me."

I nodded, but more tears escaped my closed eyes.

"Okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. It's not that big of a deal."

I didn't say anything. There was another knock on the door and my heart raced. I knew it was Randy.

John stood up. "Do you want me to just tell them to go away?"

I wanted to nod so bad, but I knew I couldn't. I didn't move. Instead I cradled my head in my hands on my knees. I was sobbing silently, but my breathing was becoming erratic.

John walked over and opened up the door for me, and Randy was standing in the doorway.

"John? What are you doing here?"

John seemed just as shocked. "I'm uh…I'm here to just check in with her. What about you?"

"She asked me to stop by."

"Oh…" John led Randy in.

"What's wrong with her?" I could hear Randy asked as he got closer.

"She won't tell me," I could hear John say.

They stood in silence, watching me cry. Finally I looked up, but I didn't look at them. Instead, I looked over at the window. With puffy, blurry eyes, I walked over and stared out at the sunset. It was getting closer and closer to meeting Eve at the place that she wrote down for me.

As my sobbing stopped, I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder. There was no surprise that it was John.

"Gem, are you sure you don't want to tell us what's going on?"

I sighed. They were going to find out sooner or later. I should just blurt it out and have it be over and done with.

I could hear Randy take a seat on the bed closest to the door. "Gem, why did you want me here?"

My heart was starting to race again. I wasn't sure how to even start. My breathing was starting to speed up, and I could feel my heart trying to beat its way out of my chest. Part of me wished it would, so that way I wouldn't have to deal with any of this anymore. But I needed to get Alex back. All day he's been on my mind, and he's all I could think about.

But finally I was able to speak. "I know where Alex is. And I know who has him. There's only one way to get him back." I wanted to continue to watch the sun set behind the buildings across the street.

But John thought otherwise. He grabbed me and pushed me over to the bed closest to the window and made me sit. "You have to tell us where he is Gem. We can help you get him back."

I felt tears starting to come again. "She doesn't want you to come with John. She wants Randy."

"Is that why you wanted me here Gem? To help you get Alex back?"

"Gem why didn't you say something earlier?!"

I sighed, covering my face with my hands again. I really didn't want to be dealing with this anymore.

We all fell silent. I was still contemplating deep in my mind how I was going to tell Randy.

I just couldn't take it anymore! This secret it just killing me! "Look," I said loudly, "I have something that needs to be said, that everyone needs to know about…especially Randy."

John took a seat on the bed beside me. Randy stood up. He took a few steps closer to me.

I took an even larger breath, and my heart jumped again. "I kept this for so long. I just didn't know how to tell you!" My breathing was getting faster and faster. I could feel my heart trying to catch up with my lungs. "Randy you have to know I was angry at the time! You need to know that!"

"Gem it's going to be okay, just tell me!" Randy was kneeling in front of me with his hands on my knees. Him and John were trying to calm me down, but I was hyperventilating.

"Gem calm down, just breathe!"

"Gem are you okay?"

I fainted.

Everything was dark. I could see a dim light from a television. I rolled over. My head was pounding. I sat up and saw I was in one of the hotel beds. The TV must've just been on for light. I was all alone in the room.

I adjusted my eyes as I glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It was 8:47…. Then it hit me. I needed to get ready to go to that place tonight. I needed to get Alex back. I stared at his stuffed puppy laying in the bed next to me, and I felt a tear come to my eyes.

I walked into the bathroom, the light blinding me as it turned on. I looked in the mirror and saw my puffy eyes. "Wow Gem, you really let it get to you this time." I used the make-up on the counter to cover the redness. I walked out of the bathroom and straight to the mini fridge, getting a small ice pack out of the fridge. It was the same ice pack that I got from the hotel staff when Alex fell yesterday. I frowned, still knowing my son was gone from me.

As I tried desperately to get the swelling down in my eyes, I grabbed my suitcase and fished around for something that I could wear (obviously keeping my comfy wrestling clothes on underneath.)

I quickly changed and glanced back at the clock. 9:02. I needed to be there in 28 minutes. When was I planning on leaving? How long will it take me to get there? What am I going to do when I get there? Finally I smacked myself in the forehead. "Gem, stop overthinking everything.

The door to the hotel room opened, and in walked John and Randy.

I put my hands on my hip, completely astounded at seeing them. "How the HELL did you two get into my room?" Did they steal my key?

"Calm down Gem, we only went to get you something to eat after you woke up, and I see you're already up."

"Yeah, I am John. I need to go get my son back. And I'm taking Randy with me."

Randy sighed as he set down a grocery bag against the wall. "Look Gem, I want to help you get Alex back and everything, but I have one condition."

I scoffed. "Are you freakin' kidding me right now? My son has been kidnapped, and you're the one who needs to go with me just to get him back, and you're not gonna go?"

He chuckled. "Gem, just calm down. I'll go. But first you need to tell me something."

I folded my arms. "What?"

"Well, first…tell me why you fainted."

"I didn't…" I did faint. I woke up in my bed…and I never remembered being in my bed. What was I doing before I fainted? And why can't I even remember that? All I could remember, was getting the note from Eve…but that was hours ago! "I…don't remember."

John sat me down on the bed. "Gem, you were trying to tell us something that you had been hiding from us for a long time. Do you remember what that was?"

Finally I remembered. I fainted because I had to tell Randy about Alex. Crap, please Lord don't let me start hyperventilating now! I don't have time for this!

**Chapter 22: Arguing**

"Randy," I said loudly, and finally angry, "will you please stop arguing with me?"

"I told you Gem, I'm not getting into the limo until you tell me your big secret." As we sat there and argued, I noticed John was leaning against the wall of the hotel.

"John," I turned to him, "will you please tell Randy that I'll tell him when we get into the limo? And tell him that's a promise. We need to be on the way there."

"John," Randy said to him as well, "tell this girl that I'm not getting into the limo until she tells me.

John smiled and shook his head, casually walking inside.

I looked at Randy and scoffed as he chuckled at me. "Seriously Gem, just tell me. I'm still going with you regardless."

I sighed. "You have to promise me that you will."

"I will Gem. Just tell me."

I sighed again. "Okay." I paused. I wasn't going to tell him just yet. I was secretly waiting until we got there to let him finally know the truth. I just didn't have the guts to tell him. "Eve is the one who took Alex."

His jaw dropped. "You mean…the Eve that I'm currently dating…?"

I nodded, and I could sense a hint of sadness in his eyes. I could tell that Eve was a special person to him. After all, they've been together for quite some time now. "I'm sorry Randy."

"No Gem, it's fine. Can we just go now?"

I nodded, feeling bad to have spoiled a fun moment we were having arguing. We both got into the limo, and it was a silent ride. I had given the piece of paper to the limo driver, and he brought us there with his GPS. We were on the dark side of town. It was completely run-down and filled with garbage everywhere. But we pulled up in front of a bar with a single neon light in the upstairs window.

Randy got out of the limo, and walked away as I crawled out after him. I walked around the building, looking for an access to the upstairs area. Finally, I found the door that led in from the alley in the back. "Randy!"

Randy ran around the building and found me. "You find a way in?"

"Yeah," I pointed at the door. He walked up and tried to open it…but the door was locked. "Why the hell would Eve tell us to meet her here, when the door is locked?"

I think bringing "her" up sparked something in Randy, because he broke the door down in a fit of rage. I was a little on edge about telling him now. If he's this pissed off, he could probably hurt me for keeping something like this from him all this time.

Randy stepped onto the door that lay on the cold, hard ground. I followed him inside. "We need to go upstairs," I said boldly. He nodded and then headed up a staircase down the hall. I followed him.

I walked closely behind Randy as we passed doors to both sides of us that were left open. The doors looked like they were rotting off of the hinges. I will admit, I was pretty scared. And there's no way I could see Eve hanging out in a dirty place like this.

At the very end of the hall, there was an open door. It was the only door that wasn't hanging open, so we knew that's where they were.

We slowed our walking, and eventually we stopped.

Randy turned around and looked at me. "I'm sorry about Alex, and I'm sorry that it's taken its toll on you."

I nodded at his words and I stared into his beautiful eyes. "Randy, it's okay. It's not your fault. I'm just sorry that Eve isn't the person you wanted her to be."

"It's okay, I should've seen it. She's always been jealous of every other person I talked too. Even John."

I was kinda shocked. I knew Eve was a jealous, crazy bitch, but I didn't think she was even jealous of Randy talking to his FRIENDS. "Randy, there's something I need to tell you."

"Go ahead."

I sighed. "Randy, there's something about Alex that you need to know. I've raised him by myself because…well, I was so angry at his father a couple of years ago…and I just, I just secluded myself from the world, and I was just so set on keeping Alex away from his father."

"Gem, you're an amazing mother for him, and one day he'll understand that."

"Randy, you don't understand. I never used to want Alex to know his father, but he met him recently, and I recently started talking to his father again as well." I never realized the tears falling from my eyes until Randy wiped them off my face. I looked away from him. He didn't understand what I was saying, and I just couldn't say it.

"Are you ever going to tell anyone who Alex's father is? Or does everyone have to keep guessing?"

I looked down at my hands, and watched as Randy took them and held them. I opened my mouth to speak, and the door down the hall flew open, and Eve stood in the doorway.

"I've seen enough," she said. She stomped down the hallway towards Randy and I, and Randy pushed me behind him.

"Eve, you need to stop," he said sternly. I could feel his body tensing up as I held onto his arm. "Listen to me, you are a crazy bitch."

Eve was stunned. She stopped moving, and her jaw dropped. "Randy, how could you say that?"

Randy chuckled. "Eve, you're a crazy bitch! Why wouldn't anyone say that? You don't allow me to talk to anyone else but you, and you kidnap other people's kids. You know that's against the law…right?"

"Randy I didn't kidnap her kid! They made me do it!" She pointed to the room behind her, and a large buff man stepped out of the room and into the hallway with us. The large man stood behind Eve and grabbed her by the hair.

"You're not gonna blame this on us Eve." Eve struggled to get away, but he was nearly lifted her off her feet.

I watched in horror. I knew Eve wasn't working alone, but by the way this looks, they really did make her do a lot more than she wanted. I stepped in front of Randy, readying myself to beat this large man down. "Let her go." For as much as I hated Eve, I couldn't just let this happen to her…mostly because she was the key to getting my son back.

Randy put his arm around me as he stood behind me, readying himself to fight this guy as well.

The large man eyed me down. "You're the mother of that boy, aren't you?"

"You're damn right I am, and I've come to get my son back."

He looked over at Randy and smiled. "And you're the dad."

Randy chuckled. "Listen buddy, I'm not affiliated with her son. I'm just here because I was requested to be."

The large man's smile never faded. He threw Eve down to the ground and started dragging her back down the hallway. I ran after them and threw myself at the guy.

It was a stupid move…he dropped Eve and pushed her away with his massive leg, and then caught me in midair. He turned me and threw me right into the middle of the room with one major toss. I landed on my side, just enough to see Randy trying to catch him. The door closed, and I was stuck in the room with this massive guy. And as I looked around, I could see a lot of large figures moving out of the shadows. Shit….

**Chapter 23: Trapped, But This Time For Real**

I could hear footsteps all along the floor. I couldn't tell how many people were really in the room. As all the guys finally appeared in my sight, I noticed that they all looked the same.

All these men were large and buff, almost as if they spent their entire lives working out.

Just then, the lights turned on in the room. The shades in the window were shut completely, but the neon light was just barely visible.

With the light on, I was able to look more closely around the room. I saw a small cage in the corner of the room with a small blanket covering most of it. In another corner there was a dirty, grunge mattress that was covered with garbage. Then I looked at the door. They saw my eyes because a few guys quickly stepped in front of it.

I looked at every single one of those men, and as I was turned around, I was struck from behind.

I blacked out when I was hit, but I woke up strapped into a chair. I was near a wall, but I was in the same room. I was near the cage in the corner, far away from the door.

"She's awake guys." The large man who attacked Eve out in the hall, was standing in front of me.

I scoffed at him, and he backhanded me across the face. This wasn't just some asshole like I deal with on a daily basis, this guy was deep in some gang or something, and he wasn't playing around with small irritating motions…and unfortunately for me, I was a small irritating bitch.

I didn't look back up at him.

"Listen," he said. I slowly brought my eyes up to look at him. "We have your kid, and we're gonna give him back to you. But we're keeping you." A smile slid across his face.

I chuckled to myself, knowing that I could possibly get hit either way. "How can you give me back my son, but keep me? Wouldn't that be redundant?" My head was still down. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of showing him my face.

There were loud pounds coming from the door, and I could tell that Randy was trying to push open the door. But there were two men still standing in front of the door, trying to do everything they could to keep it shut.

The large man in front of me knelt down beside me. He made me look at him with his large hand under my chin. "We're not giving your son back to you…we're giving him back to his father."

I was pissed. Alex didn't have a father. Well he did, but his father doesn't even know about him. Plus, Alex doesn't need anyone else. He needs me! I'm the only one who knows how to take care of him.

"I want my son back," I demanded boldly.

The large man laughed and snapped his finger. Another large man behind him removed the small blanket off the cage, and my jaw dropped.

"Mommy!" I looked into my son's face, and he was crying inside the small cage. My heart sank so deep in my chest just seeing this.

One of the shorter men was standing by the window. I looked at him as he started panicking.

"What the hell is wrong with you Rafael?" The large men stood up and walked over to the window. "Shit, cops. Come on guys, you know the drill, let's get going." He pointed at the two men by the door. "You two, keep the tramp and the dad outside away as we get by. Let's get to the underground tunnels before the cops get in here. We don't have much time."

Everyone in the room scrambled. One of the men opened the cage and grabbed my son by the arm, dragging him out and then carrying him out into the hallway. I was being unstrapped and then picked up and thrown over another guy's shoulder. I kicked and punched at him the most I could as we traveled down the hallway.

As we walked along the hallway, I saw Eve and Randy being held against the wall. "Randy!" I screamed. We made eye contact and he watched me get carried away.

As we reached the stairs, there was a large commotion coming from around the corner, and then I saw Randy running towards us. My mind jumped for joy as I tried to strategically kick my way out of this man's arms. I was hearing glass break and wood snap, and I could only imagine what was really going on.

Finally I bit into this man's shoulder. It was nasty, but he dropped me. I scrambled to get away, but he grabbed my leg.

"Get off of me!" I screamed as I kicked more and more. Finally I rolled onto my back and kicked him square in the face. He fell backwards, down the stairs. The other men that were originally behind us, were taken down by Randy. I scanned the other men scurrying down another flight of stairs. They still had my son.

I sat there at the top of the staircase, trying to think of what I could do to get to them.

"Gem are you okay?"

I turned around and Randy was walking towards me.

"Yeah, are you?"

He nodded. "Let's go, we gotta follow them to see where they're going. The cops are outside. They can't get far."

I nodded and we raced down the steps. Eve was following us too.

We followed all the men down three more flights of stairs, before we ran down a long corridor. There was a long tunnel, and we could hear their echoes coming from down there.

There was only one problem. It was pitch dark, and I was afraid to continue. I needed to get my son back. I stood still at the beginning of the tunnel.

"Everything alright?"

I looked up at Randy and I didn't speak. He could sense something wrong with me…but I stared back down the tunnel. The voices were starting to fade, which meant they were running and getting away faster and faster.

I looked back at Randy and I could see Eve trying to climb all over him, trying to grab his arm, and trying to get him to put his arm around her.

I gulped. "Okay I'll admit it…I'm scared."

Randy held out his hand, and I grabbed it quickly, before Eve thought she could. "Gem it's okay. I grabbed a flashlight from one of the assholes upstairs. But we need to hurry before we lose their voices."

I nodded. "Gem…" I looked up into his eyes and he smiled at me. "I'm here, nothing's gonna happen." I matched his smile and we took off down the hallway. Randy pushed Eve behind, and she stayed there, screaming at us as we got farther and farther away.

"RANDY! DON'T EXPECT ME TO WAIT FOR YOU TO GET BACK!" I laughed to myself as I erased Eve from my mind. I focused on finding my son…after I focused on not being scared of the dark.

**Chapter 24: Blind Running = …Well…Blind Running**

I kept my pace up with Randy. We have been running for about twenty minutes straight…which was a new personal best for me. I've never been a runner, but I think I've worked out enough to be able to get this kind of stamina.

We halted abruptly. There was nowhere else to go. I looked over at Randy. "Well now what the hell are we going to do? They're gone!"

"Not entirely," he said. Randy walked over to another wall, and I stayed close. "I can still hear them. Can't you?"

I listened closely, and I could. "Yeah, but where's it coming from."

"There's gotta be a door or some other tunnel around here somewhere. Come on, let's look over here." We walked over to one of the sides of the tunnel, and we scaled the wall until finally we found an extended tunnel. We both listened carefully and we heard the voices coming from that way.

"Let's go Randy!" I grabbed the flashlight out of his hand and I started running. I heard him running right behind me. The voices were getting louder and louder, and my heart was racing.

I was in the mood to kill somebody… considering they had my kid.

We raced up to another dead end. But the voices were nearby. Randy stood next to me and we listened closely. We followed to the voices to another extended hallway. And sure enough, we raced down that one too. Randy stayed behind me.

There was a light just ahead of us, coming out of a wooden doorway. It looked like there was a secret room up ahead.

"How are we gonna do this now?" I asked Randy.

He sighed. "Good question. How 'bout this…we go in, I take the ones on the left, you take the ones on the right."

I chuckled. "Deal." We started walking when all of a sudden there was a loud THUD coming from behind us. I turned around quickly and saw a couple of the large men coming at us. I blindly swung at them with the flashlight, hoping to strike them with it.

I made contact with one of their skulls and the flashlight went dead. Randy grabbed one of them, and I grabbed the other. We managed to slam them both into the tunnel walls and they both went down. I looked at Randy and he nodded at me.

"Let's join the party," he said sarcastically.

Randy is a bloodthirsty monster. If you get him mad enough, or get his blood pumping, he's like a freight train. He just doesn't stop. He will continue to go until something makes him stop. But what the hell could be strong enough for that? Whatever it is, I've never seen it.

We waltzed into the secret hideout and the rest of the guys were there. There were only a few left, considering we took down the two outside, and the ones we took down back in the hallway of the old building.

"Well, well, you did find us," said the large man, the one who was pretty much in charge.

I nodded as I took a step forward, fists clenched. "I want my son back…now." I stood there boldly.

He laughed at me. "You really think that just because you can chase us down, you're gonna get your son?"

I raised my eyebrow. "You can either hand him over to me now, and we'll leave without making a scene, or Randy and I can beat all your asses and take my son back. I'm getting my son either way."

The large man took a step forward towards me, and I felt Randy step up as well. "You're not gonna touch her big guy." Randy was now half way in front of me. I didn't move. I stared at the large man in the eyes.

The large guy looked back at me. "Does he know yet?"

"Know what?" I snapped back.

"Eve told us to make it clear that this guy knows he's a daddy. Does he know he's a daddy?" The large man crossed his arms.

Randy nudged me. "What is this guy talking about? I don't have a kid."

I could feel all my emotions start to rise up in my head. I wasn't sure how I was going to handle this situation. "Randy, don't listen to this guy."

The large man smiled evilly. "Randy, this girl has been hiding a big…BIG…secret from you. Why don't you ask her again."

My arms fell to my side and I took a step back. I could feel the stinging tears starting to form behind my eyelids as I blinked.

Randy turned around and faced me. "Gem, is he trying to say what I think he is?"

I looked up at him and I paused. I couldn't move. This wasn't how I wanted Randy to know. I didn't want anyone else telling him. I didn't want a thug deep underground in a tunnel to tell Randy that he's the father of my child. Finally I nodded, and the tears fell from my eyes.

Randy's arms dropped to his sides. "You mean, that you've kept this from me…FOR THREE YEARS?" Randy's voice echoed throughout the tunnel. His voice gave me goosebumps all over my arms.

The large man laughed, and I was grabbed from behind. I didn't fight back. I didn't want to fight back. Not when I know that I'm already a disappointment to someone.

I looked back up at Randy and he was still staring at me. I could see his jaw clenched tightly shut, and I could see the horror in his eyes. The two guys we just took down just outside the door, were dragging me back towards the main tunnel.

I didn't have the flashlight with me anymore. And I'm not sure how these guys were able to see. But with tears streaming down my face, they dragged me out into the darkness. They tossed me a ways away, and they kicked me and rolled me some. I was completely alone as they wandered back to where we just came from.

I could only see the faint light of where I just was, but I had no way of knowing what kind of traps were set for me. I slowly felt around on the ground as my hands shook with fear. I didn't like being here in the pitch darkness. I continued to feel around until my hand was snapped by a mousetrap.

I whipped my hand back fast, holding it tightly against my chest in pain. I cried out in pain, and I could hear them laughing. I continued to cry as I laid there on the cold hard tunnel floor.

I need to get back over there. I don't have my son…yet.

**Chapter 25: What Happens Now? ;)**

I sat here for a few minutes. There was yelling and screaming going on, but there was no way to tell what was really happening. I could hear Alex's voice every now and then, asking for "mommy." It broke my heart to hear that, and I needed to get to him as soon as I could. I know I couldn't rely on Randy anymore, seeing as how he probably wants nothing more to do with me.

I could still see the light coming from the extended tunnel. I needed to get over there…but how? Are there more traps around me? There was no telling at this point. But also at this point, I say FUCK IT!

I rose to my feet, and I leaped as far as I could in the direction of the light. I landed on a few traps, but luckily they did not hit me. They remained under my shoes, and I was lucky for that. I raced towards the light.

As I got closer, I realized something was amiss. I slowed down and realized that it was quiet back this way. I got closer to the doorway and finally peered in.

As I looked around, my eyes stopped on a sight that I never thought I would ever see. I saw Randy holding Alex in his arms, sitting on a stool against the wall.

Randy looked up at me, but didn't say a word. I continued scanning the area. All of the other guys were unconscious. None of them moved. I walked over to where Randy sat, and I looked down at my son. That's all I really cared about….

"I don't know why you never told me Gem." Randy didn't look up at me. Instead he continued to stare down at Alex who had fallen asleep in his arms.

Another tear fell to the floor. I sighed as I sat down next to them on the ground. "Randy, after you left me, I never wanted to speak to you again. I never wanted anything to do with you."

He didn't say a word.

"I was so angry. And I never knew anything about being pregnant until after I went to the hospital. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't think you'd want to be a part of my life anymore." More tears escaped from my eyes. Randy still didn't talk.

"Randy, when you left me, I was so hurt. And when I started raising Alex, I thought that I could continue to do it on my own." I put my head down on my knees as I silently sobbed to myself. I didn't even know if he knew I was crying.

But then we heard marching. There was marching coming down the tunnel, and there was light coming as well. I rose to my feet, readying myself for what was coming, and Randy did the same. Randy handed Alex to me, as Alex woke up.

The footsteps finally reached the small room we were in, and in marched a bunch of cops. After the maze of tunnels, they finally found us.

They rushed us out, and I held onto my son as tightly as I could.

We finally reached the old building that held the beginning of the tunnel, and I went straight outside to the fresh air. I still held onto my son until we finally reached the limo.

The driver was waiting there and he opened the door for us. I climbed in with my son, and slid over to the far side. I set Alex down on the seat as he smiled at me. "I miss you Mommy."

I put him back up on my lap and I held him closely to me. "I missed you too Alex. Did those mean nasty guys hurt you?"

"Dey took me."

"I know they did Sweetie. But Mommy got you back."

"I dint even get puppy to come wiff me."

I remember when I woke up earlier tonight after fainting, I saw Alex's stuffed puppy laying on the bed at the hotel. "No, puppy didn't go with you. But guess what?"

"What?"

I smiled at Alex. "We're going back to the hotel."

"I wike da hotel Mommy. I get to be wiff you."

Alex smiled back at me, and another tear fell down my cheek. I wasn't sad anymore, but moreso happy to have my son back. "That's right Alex, you get to be with me. But guess who's waiting back at the hotel for you?"

"Puppy?"

"That's right buddy!"

Alex bounced up and down on my lap.

"Settle down Alex, we're on our way back to the hotel now okay?"

"Okay Mommy." I set Alex back down next to me, and put my arm around him. I looked over at Randy, and he was staring at my curiously. "What?"

He shook his head and looked out the window. I looked back down at Alex and he yawned loudly. I laid him down across the seat. I took off my shirt, showing my wrestling bra. I balled up my shirt and put it under Alex's head as a pillow. It wasn't long before Alex was finally asleep.

It was a much quieter ride back to the hotel. It was a lot longer too. The driver took a small ride through the city, thinking it would save time…when it really didn't. I occasionally glanced over at Randy just to try and read what he was thinking.

Finally he caught me looking at him. "Gem why do you keep looking at me."

I shrugged. "Just trying to see what you're thinking about."

He went back to staring out the window. "You should know damn well what I'm thinking of."

I chuckled. "Good one. You should know that I never know what you're thinking of." I looked back down at Alex who was fast asleep. And then I looked out the window behind me.

I felt Randy moving behind me, and he slid over to sit behind me. "Gem, I'm sorry for seeming so distant."

I sighed. "I don't really blame you Randy. If I was told that I've been the father of a three year old and I never knew, I'd be pretty pissed too."

He chuckled. "Yeah, that pretty much sums it up."

I nodded. I didn't look back at him.

"What does this mean for us now?"

Finally I turned around. I shrugged. "I'm being completely honest when I say that I don't really know." I looked down at my hands as I dwindled my fingers. Randy took my hands.

"I just want you to know, that I'll only be a part of his life, if you want me to."

I nodded. "I really would like that Randy. I'm sure Alex would love having a father who's in the WWE."

We both chuckled awkwardly. "Well what about us?"

"What…about us?"

He sighed. "I don't know. I have a feeling that my best friend likes you. And I kinda get the sense that you like my best friend."

John hasn't been on my mind all night since we left the hotel. I wasn't expecting Randy to bring this up. I looked up at him. "I think…we should just let things happen as they should."

He nodded. "Agreed. What's gonna happen with _our_ son?"

"Well," I said almost immediately, "he's going to continue coming to all the RAW events, no matter what Vince McMahon says, and…well I guess the both of us can hang out more and discuss that as we move forward."

"You really are an amazing mother for him."

I looked back down at Alex. "I've really done the best that I can." I sighed. "So what are you going to do about Eve on the next show? You know the storylines still go together…right?"

"I don't think she's gonna be there Gem."

"Why do you say that?"

He chuckled. "You do know that kidnapping kids, is against the law…right?"

I chuckled. "I guess you're right. But technically, it wasn't really her. It was those guys AND her."

"Either way, she's involved…so she'll have a long weekend at the police station."

I nodded. He wrapped his arm around me as we continued to drive around in the limo. I think that everything's actually turning out well. I just hope that it'll continue to stay this way. Randy kissed the top of my head as I laid against him.

This is one of the picture perfect moments. But I have a feeling something's going to happen when we get back to the hotel. Now I have to make a decision. Am I sticking with Randy? Or will I start an entirely new relationship with John Cena?

This decision is going to affect the rest of my life. If you were in my shoes…what would you do?


End file.
